Verdad o Reto
by QueenTsukiyomi
Summary: ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar. Summary completo dentro. Hinata/¿? central.De seguro cambiara a "M" pronto.
1. Verdad

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer: **Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**N/A:** ¡bienvenidos a mi nueva historia! Espero que les guste. También las invito a pasar por mis otros Fic.

**¡Ahora, comencemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una lejana aldea se encontraba un grupo de chicas… <strong>_

Las risas explosivas eran imparables, es que no era para menos, no todos los días se ve a Haruno Sakura llena de plumas y aleteando por el medio de las calles de Konoha, seguida de cerca por un grupo de chicas que lloraban y gritaban riéndose de manera incontrolable.

— ¡H-ho, g-gracias al cielo que acepte jugar! –Dijo Ino mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se colgaba del brazo de una sonriente TenTen.-

— ¿Quién sigue? –preguntó TenTen sonriendo.

— ¡Temari! -chillaron todas a coro.

— ¿YO? –gritó Temari abriendo sus ojos cómicamente y negando aterrada.- ¡No, no, venia Ino!

— H-hola…-interrumpió una peliazulada, que de inmediato fue recibida con abrazos y sonoros gritos de _"Hinaaataaaa"._

— ¡Hinata, hermana, únete al juego! –ofreció Hanabi sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres jugar, cierto? -preguntó rápidamente Ino

— ¡Hinata es la siguiente! –gritó Temari moviendo sus brazos de un lugar a otro.

— ¡No te salvaras Ino, ni tu Temari! –dijo TenTen riéndose.

— ¡Basta todas! ¡Volvamos a casa, ¿o no recuerdan soy la que parezco pollo con esta cosa? -dijo Sakura enfurecida.

Todas las chicas, incluidas Hinata se dieron vuelta a ver a la furibunda pelirosada justo antes de volver a estallar en fuertes carcajadas, llamando la atención de varias personas que miraban boquiabiertos a Sakura.

Hinata tapó su boca soltando leves carcajadas sin saber en que acababa de meterse al lío de su vida…

Jugar a la verdad o reto con sus amigas definitivamente no era lo más cuerdo en su vida.

[****]

Acomodadas sobre cojines, en el suelo, las chicas miraron expectantes a Hinata que se debatía entre elegir un reto o decir la verdad. Sonriendo avergonzada, Hinata se inclinó por la verdad.

Todas soltaron un chillido agudo y comenzaron a pelearse por quien hacia la pregunta.

Tras un largo y peleado debate, eligieron a Ino después de que esta argumentara que tenia la MEJOR pregunta para la heredera de los Hyuuga's.

—Bien, Hina-san… -comenzó Ino con voz malvada, todas las chicas miraron a la rubia esperando escuchar la gran pregunta que dijo tener. Hinata junto sus dedos nerviosa.- ¿Eres virgen?

En cada una de las cabezas de sus amigas salió una gotita estilo anime ante la obvia pregunta. Sakura se levanto gritando que era ridículo preguntarle eso a Hinata, siendo apoyada por las demás, Ino levanto una ceja cruzándose firmemente de brazos antes de mirar a Hinata quien estaba extrañamente pálida.

Los gritos fueron sustituidos por el tenso y abrupto silencio. TenTen tragó en seco antes de enviarle una mirada a Hanabi quien asintió lentamente mirando a Sakura a su vez miró a Temari y ella vio a Ino quien sonrió como un tiburón.

Lentamente Hinata **negó.**

— ¡¿Qué? -preguntaron todas.

— ¿Quién fue? -dijo Hanabi furiosa.

— ¡Apuesto que fue Kiba! –dijo Ino sonriente.

— ¡Neji! ¡Mi Neji! ¡Siempre lo supe! –chillaba histérica TenTen, jalando su cabello y mirando a Hinata con dolor.

— ¿Y si fue Sasuke? ¡Oh My God, el baka de Naruto! –masculló para si misma Sakura tapando su boca por el asombro, a su lado Temari parecía orgullosa con el pecho inflado.

—Gaara-Kun no pierde el tiempo... por que Kankuro… Nah. –dijo feliz la niña de coletas.

— ¡Vamos, Hina, dinos! -preguntaron todas con cara de cachorrito perdido.

—N-no e-es m-mi turno. –respondió Hinta con sus mejillas rojas.

— ¡No nos puedes hacer esto, somos tus amigas!

—Basta, no la presionen, siendo Hinata ya debería habernos dicho y si no lo hizo es por que fue su decisión… tal vez no nos considere tan buenas amigas como lo creemos. –Dijo Ino secando unas muy falsas lágrimas.

— ¡Oh Hinata-chan, estás rompiendo nuestros corazones! -susurró Temari dramáticamente

—C-chicas p-por f-favor…

_**Ding Dong.**_

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron, menos mal que alguien estaba desviando la atención de aquel vergonzoso momento o sus amigas descubrirían quien era exactamente el chico…

— ¡Ey! Vine por que me dijeron que alguien estaba estúpidamente disfrazada de gallina.

— ¡Es de pollo! ¡Baka, sal de aquí, de inmediato! –chilló Sakura enfurecida.

—S-Sak-kura-san… -murmuró Naruto mientras era golpeado por la pelirosa.- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

— ¡El juego terminó! ¡Se acabo!

—B-bueno… C-como s-se a-acabo, d-debo i-irme…

Hinata se levantó de un salto esquivando milagrosamente a Ino y Temari que intentaron cogerla, saltó por encima de TenTen y se escabulló por los brazos de su hermana. Se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de Sakura, y ni siquiera miró a Naruto antes de irse disparada como una flecha.

— ¡Que esperamos…! -dijo TenTen apuntando hacia fuera.

— ¡Hay que seguirla! –Indicó con frustración Ino-

— ¡Si, tenemos que descubrir quien fue! -opinó Sakura

— ¡Hinata-san espéranos! –chilló Hanabi corriendo de las primeras-

— ¡Yo también voy! –dijo Naruto uniéndose a las metiches amigas de Hinata.

[****]

—Oh kami, sálvame. –rogó Hinata apoyada en el oscuro pasaje.

— ¿Escapando, Hinata?

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

El grito de Hinata fue ahogado por una suave firme mano masculina, ella gimió lastimosamente debajo de su agarre e inhaló profundamente cuando el desconocido mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja y dio un suave pero caliente beso sobre su cuello.

—Te soltare si prometes no gritar de nuevo, Hinata.

—Mjm. –murmuró ella asintiendo lentamente. Apenas la soltaron ella se giró y retrocedió un par de pasos con las mejillas rojas, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—V-v-vol-volviste.

—Hai. –dijo el misterioso chico acercándole a pasos acechantes, tan cerca, tan cerca.

Hinata cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, antes de que unos pasos se escucharan por el oscuro pasaje y los gritos de sus amigas llamándola. Fue cuando escucho un leve _puff_ y supo que él se había marchado.

Suspiró dejando caer sus hombros y se dio otra vez a la fuga ahora si a un lugar en el cual las metidas de sus amigas no la encontrarían.

Sus amigas no, pero _él…_

_Él _siempre la encontraba.

[****]

—Bien, no esta aquí.

— ¡No importa, hay que descubrir quien diablos fue!

—Haremos lo siguiente: nombren a los sospechosos y cada una lo irá a interrogar, si encuentran algo fuera de lo normal hay que seguirle y saber si es o no el culpable.

— ¡Bien, yo empezare! –dijo Ino pateando el suelo con fuerza. Las chicas y Naruto asintieron.- Mi sospechosos son Shiko y Kiba.

—Da una razón. –dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido.

—Dios, ¿no han visto la química que fluye entre los tres? Además, en cualquier momento saltan sobre Hinata, apuesto el traje de gallina de la frentona a que fueron ellos.

—Es de pollo y no soy frentona. –dijo Sakura mostrando sus puños de forma amenazante.

— ¡Ino, ve tras ellos!

—Traeré el informe, mi general. –bromeó Ino sonriéndole a Temari quien bufo cruzándose de brazos con las mejillas rojas.

[****]

Ino camino con pasos sigilosos hacia donde estaban entrenando Kiba y Shino, los dos estaban sentados sobre el césped con la vista perdida.

— _¿Crees que esta enojada?_

—_No lo se…_

—_Tal vez se molesto por… ya sabes… lo que sucedió._

Ino evito un chillido antes de sacar su grabadora y anotar las frases que oía de los integrantes del grupo 8.

—_Maldición, no quiero que la perdamos por eso… _

La rubia se sintió complacida antes de saltar por los arbustos y mirar con la boca abierta la escena que estaba frente a ella, antes de caer desmayada producto del shock.

[****]

— ¿No creen que se esta tardando demasiado? –preguntó Temari con el ceño fruncido.

—Si… -respondieron las chicas a coro

— ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla? –propuso Naruto, todas se giraron a verlo de manera fija y acusadora.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Todavía estas aquí?

—No hay nada mejor que hacer –dijo él mirando sonrojado el suelo. Hanabi dio un chillido histérico antes de señalar a Akamaru que traía desmayada a Ino.

Sakura sacó de quien sabe donde un botiquín y pasando un algodón empapado de alcohol por la nariz de Ino, la rubia despertó, temblando con los ojos abiertos en shock.

— _¿Dónde está el disfraz de gallina?_

— ¿Eso quiere decir que K-

—¡NO DIGAS SUS NOMBRES! ¡Kyyyyaaa! –Ino salio corriendo con las manos en sus oídos y gritando algo sobre lo loco que estaba el mundo.

—Vale, eso quiere decir que Ino se disfrazará de gallina y los chicos del equipo 8 están fuera de nuestra lista.

—El disfraz es de pollo. ¡Pollo! –sollozó Sakura con una mano sobre su frente.

—Si, como sea, tú eres la siguiente Sakura.

—Ah, esto no será difícil. –dijo la pelirrosada girándose a ver a un relajado Naruto que de inmediato puso cara de pánico y retrocedió.- ¡no te escaparas, Baka!

— ¡Nooooo!

**Y así, comenzó el siguiente interrogatorio.**

Muy lejos de ahí, en un departamento, Ino tenia los ojos engrandecidos mientras miraba una foto de Kiba.

_¿Qué habrá sido lo tan shockeante que descubrió Ino?_

* * *

><p>¿REVIEW?<p> 


	2. De interrogatorios e informes

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer:**Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

sannin-andres Gracias por comentar :3 Naruto, no, no es… lo siento u.u

Isi-san ahahahah si, había pensado en Kiba y Shino besándose, pero no . tengo otros planes para Kiba. *¬*

Akemi1255 muchas gracias por comentar, si este capitulo espero que este lleno de diversión e intrigas.

Comentador anónimo . Gracias por comentar 3 me reí mucho leyendo tu comentario. Un beso, nos leemos.

Selenee-chaaan gracias por comentar. Aquí esta la continuación, que espero que te guste.

Bian Rosier No me odies T.T Bianca! Me caíste bien enseguida xD! Gracias por comentar esta hisoria y el x-over. Ya dije que Kiba no es gay *¬* aunque… no, no olvídalo xD Un beso, espero el cap te guste. :3

ALERTA: ¡EL CAPITULO TIENE LEMMON, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, TAPATE TUS OJITOS O NO ME HAGO RESPONZABLE DE LOS TRAUMAS QUE PUEDAS SUFRIR!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: De interrogatorios e informes.<strong>

**Informe de Ino:**

Ni pregunten que demonios vi, por que no se los diré, tampoco se molesten en ir a buscarme a mi casa, simplemente envíenme cartas para saber quienes son los principales sospechosos.

Ahora paso a lo importante.

Kiba y Shino son absoluta y completamente inocentes del robo de la virginidad de nuestra casta y pura Hinata.

Si ven a algunos de estos dos, díganle que he muerto por su culpa.

**Fin del informe.**

**Respuesta de la comandante a la informante.**

Tal vez es mejor que te recuperes pronto, Ino, por que hay sospechosos claves que nos tienes que ayudar a capturar.

Sal de tu auto exilio o te perderás de una grande.

**Fin de la respuesta.**

[****]

—Me tiene preocupada, ella jamás dura tanto tiempo sorprendida por algo. –dijo TenTen asintiendo.

— ¡Ahí va Sakura y Naruto!

— ¿Cuánto más piensa escapar? –pregunto divertida Temari.

— ¡Por Kami lleva 13 horas corriendo por toda la aldea!

—Pobre Naruto, y eso que aun ni le pregunta…

— ¿Hanabi que sabemos de Hinata? –preguntó Temari cambiando abruptamente el tema.

—Ella no llego a dormir, por suerte padre esta fuera por negocios o la habría matado.

— ¡Eso es sospechoso!

—Si, tal vez ella este con el demonio ese.

—Entonces _eso_ quitaría a Naruto de nuestros sospechosos.

—No, podría ser una trampa, de todas formas él fue su primer amor ¿no? –dijo TenTen encogiéndose de hombros.

Y mientras las chicas hablaban no fueron conciente de cierto personaje que escuchaba divertido la conversación, o al menos así fue hasta que TenTen dijo la última frase. Su sonrisa se esfumo y con un _puff_ desapareció a buscar a Hinata.

[****]

Ino bajo sus hombros mientras secaba sus lágrimas cerrando la puerta de su santuario tras ella, _¿santuario?_ Si, efectivamente la chica tenía una habitación llena de fotografías de cierto chico…

— ¡Ey, Ino-san, abre la puerta!

La chica retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos y resbaló abriendo la puerta y dejando ver un collage inmenso de fotografías de todo tipo de tamaños de **¡KIBA!**

— ¡Vete de aquí, Inuzuka, no tienes nada que decir a tu favor!

—No jodas, Ino, déjame explicarte…

— ¿Explicarme? ¡¿Explicarme que eres travesti? Seguro, ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué te diviertes vistiéndote de chica junto a ese _monstruo_? Por que parecían muy entretenidos… ¡Quizás que cosas pervertidas hacen juntos y-y!

Ella no pudo continuar por que volvió a llorar desesperadamente. Kiba desde afuera frunció el ceño y sin aviso se abalanzó contra la puerta, esta cedió fácilmente y él entro de forma orgullosa.

—Mira, si tanto te importa saber estábamos haciendo eso para una misión y…-él se detuvo al ver que ella sollozaba con más fuerza, frunció el ceño y se paro con los brazos cruzados frente a Ino.- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— ¡Por que eres un idiota! –Chilló ella golpeándolo, y sollozando.- ¡Si no eres travesti por una jodida misión todavía estás entre los sospechosos, y si todavía estás en los sospechosos quiere decir que tienes altas probabilidades de haber follado con mi mejor amiga, y si follaste con mi mejor amiga quiere decir que no tengo oportunidad de salir contigo!

—Mira, no entendí ni una jodida palabras hasta que dijiste "salir contigo" así que… ¿Te gusto? –dijo sugestivamente Kiba meneando sus cejas, ella dejó de llorar mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

— ¡Sal de mi casa!

— ¡Le gusto a Ino! ¡Le gusto a Ino! –Kiba dejo abruptamente de cantar y miro a Ino con los ojos entornados.- ¿Qué Hinata folló con quien…?_ ¿Hinata queeee?_

Lo siguiente que la rubia chica supo es que Kiba caía al suelo desmayado.

[****]

Tras trece horas con quince minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos, Sakura agarró a Naruto con una radiante –y escalofriante- sonrisa, y apretó la cara del rubio contra el suelo. Él gimió intentando escapar del firme agarre de la chica.

—Bien, hagamos esto rápido. Tú, Uzumaki, ¿estuviste con Hinata-san?

—_No, yo j-juro que…_

— ¿Entonces, ella jamás perdió su virginidad contigo? –preguntó Sakura aflojando un poco su agarre, solo un poco.

—_No… y-yo…_

— ¿Con quien perdiste la virginidad, eh? –preguntó la pelirrosada con el ceño fruncido antes de mirarlo de manera escrutadora.

—_Y-yo…_

— ¿Qué aun no…?

— _¡Seguro tu si! –respondió rápidamente Naruto._

— ¡Por supuesto!

— _¡Mentirosa! _

— ¡baka!

— _¡Gallina rosada!_

— ¡Es pollo y eres un completo baka!

—Bueno, bueno, se callan los dos. Estuvieron trece horas para hacer este estúpido y corto interrogatorio, Naruto estas fuera de la lista por ser virgen –dijo Temari apuntando al rubio que estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¡pft!

— ¡Yo me voy a cambiar, te envío el informe, voy por Ino y vuelvo! –dijo Sakura limpiando su ropa.

—Estaremos en el cuartel general. –dijo Hanabi con unos lentes oscuros.

—Vale.

— ¿Naruto por que vas con Sakura? –preguntó TenTen parpadeando lentamente.

—Debo hacer algo –respondió el chico con los ojos entrecerrados antes de correr tras la chica-pollo.

[****]

**Cuartel general, más conocido como mansión Hyuuga.**

—Bien, ya que estamos en la habitación de la persona en cuestión, tendremos que buscar pistas.

— ¡Si, jefaza!

—Pero hay que ser cuidadosas, no vayan a desordenar mucho.

Diez minutos después, la normal ordenada y siempre limpia habitación de Hinata Hyuuga era un completo asco…

— ¡Wooow! Me dejare este kimono, esta de lo más lindo.

—U-uh, chicas…

— ¡La pieza de Hinata-sama!

Temari, Hanabi y TenTen se giraron a mirar a Neji quien a su vez veía la pieza caóticamente desordenada de su "Hinata-sama" dos segundos después, estaba contra la muralla afirmado con muchos Kunais. Él jadeo sorprendido ante el comportamiento de su ex compañera de equipo.

—No te muevas, Neji-kun o tú cabello será brutalmente asesinado.

Y con eso, Neji se quedo de piedra sin siquiera respirar. Es que cuando se hablaba de su cabello… Vamos, no había nada más importante.

—Estás en un interrogatorio y el máximo afectado será tu cabello, así que o respondes o quedas calvo. ¿Entendido?

—H-hai.

—Bien, jefaza creo que es hora de separarnos, ve por tu hermano y tu Hanabi ve a interrogar a Uchiha, o perdemos mucho tiempo. –dijo TenTen girándose a ver a las chicas quien asintieron.

— ¡Hai!

[****]

Hinata gimió sonrojada mientras él agarraba un puñado de su cabello y mordisqueaba su cuello haciendo que su autocontrol se fuera más al del demonio.

—Dilo. –dijo él con la voz ronca. Hinata suspiró mientras las traviesas manos del chico tocaban sus pechos con la yema de sus dedos llevándola al placer más primitivo que el hombre puede experimentar.- Dilo, maldita sea.

—Soy tuya…

—Ah, eso suena muy bien… -dijo mientras la giraba para verla a los ojos apretándola contra la pared de la cueva en la cual estaban. Hinata dio un gemido ahogado cuando vio la furia que llenaban los ojos de él.- Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios siguen creyendo que te gusta Uzumaki?

—n-no… é-él…

— ¿Qué? ¿Él que? –Dijo ÉL con furia mientras continuaba torturando a Hinata con pequeños y placenteros toques.- ¿Por qué demonios creen que te gusta Uzumaki Naruto?

—n-no i-importa… -respondió Hinata mientras daba un pequeño sobresalto, negó y miró a los ojos de el chico dejándole ver el sentimiento que sentía, amor, sus ojos lavanda estaban llenos de amor.- Él no me importa.

—Ah, ¿Si?

—Si.

—Demuéstralo.

Y así lo hizo… Hinata dejó caer lentamente su kimono quedando desnuda frente a los escrutadores ojos de él para después darle una avergonzada mirada y pararse en las puntas de sus pies y besarlo delicada pero sensualmente. Mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior del chico y movió sus caderas descaradamente contra su erección.

—Soy solo tuya, por siempre, lo juro.

Y tras un ágil movimiento, él la empotro contra la pared y se introdujo en el calor que ansiaba. Comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, disfrutando el sentirla suya después de tanto tiempo, hundió la cabeza en sus cabellos, mientras Hinata acariciaba su espalda con amor y gemía descontroladamente.

Otra embestida, honda y con fuerza. Hinata rodeó su nuca con los brazos, gimiéndole en el oído. Y lo volvió aun más loco… ¿era eso posible? Maldita Hyuuga, era la única mujer que lograba volverlo tan caliente…

Otra más. Ésa fue desesperada, ansiosa, llena de pasión. Ambos estaban punto de llegar al éxtasis completo.

Otro empuje, y más adentro, y más fuerte, y más rápido… y otro, y otro más…

La última. Prolongada y vibrante, sensual, única, perfecta. Detonante de la locura del éxtasis más adictivo que podían haber sentido en sus vidas. Ambos estaban jadeando entrecortadamente disfrutando del orgasmo que los venció por completo.

Jodida chica, pensó él antes de caer profundamente dormido a su lado… ¿Qué importaba el suelo, húmedo y frío, si estaban los dos juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: Sasuke y Gaara sin cuartada.<strong>

R-E-V-I-E-W= Capitulo más rápido. **:3**


	3. Sasuke y Gaara no tienen cuartadas

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer: **Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

danny hatake

Isi-san

Hideko Hyuga

Lala

Dark-riza **x2**

Shiaandten

allison

Selenee-chaaan

HitachiinObsession

Bian Rosier

danni-himee

layill

Yuri Akiza

**Perdón por la tardanza D: tuve un montón de cosas que hacer y por eso no lo pude traer antes, pero este capitulo esta MUY bueno así que espero que no me matéis. **

**¡Los quiero! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Informe de Sakura.<strong>

Definitivamente Naruto no fue quien follo con Hinata. Y definitivamente él no es virgen… _¡Ni preguntéis! _

Por cierto, Ino nos debe la promesa de disfrazarse de pollo.

**Fin del informe.**

**Respuesta de la comandante.**

Naruto dejó bien claro que él era virgen, así que tienes que soltar la sopa… ¿lo hicieron, verdad? Bueno, eso no importa ahora...

Voy tras mi hermano y Hanabi tras Sasuke. Ni se te ocurra ir al cuartel general por que TenTen está en interrogatorio.

Nos juntaremos en la casa de Ino, así aprovechamos de disfrazarla.

**Fin de la respuesta.**

**[****]**

Hanabi miró acusadoramente a Sasuke quien levantó una ceja importándole un comino que la adolescente tuviese un arma justo encima de su corazón de forma muy amenazadora.

—Te pregunto por ultima vez, Uchiha, ¿Tú y Hinata-sama han tenido algo?

—Te respondo por ultima vez, Hyuuga, lo que yo y tu hermana hagamos no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Así que si eras tú después de todo! Voy a decirles a las chicas… -y la niña sin mirar atrás corrió hacia la casa de Ino.

Sasuke bufó acomodando su ropa antes de caminar a pasos despreocupados.

O así fue hasta que frente a él reapareció Hanabi quien le dio un empujón.

— ¡Estas mintiendo!

—Por kami, Hyuuga, eres insoportable. Haz las jodidas preguntas de una vez.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—En mi casa. –respondió el chico con monotonía.

— ¿Con quien?

—Eso da igual –respondió él hábilmente.

— ¿encuentras a mi hermana guapa?

—Tal vez. –murmuró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿no estas con ella solo por que tenemos bakugan verdad?

—Este interrogatorio se acabo, vete ya Hyuuga antes de que te golpee. –espetó Sasuke enojado.

—H-Hai.

Y con eso la menor de los Hyuuga's corrió hacia la casa de Ino dejando atrás un fastidiado Sasuke quien giro sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

[****]

—Repítelo, Neji.

—No lo repetiré.

—Anda, dilo… -suplicó TenTen sonriendo bobamente. Neji puso los ojos en blanco y sus mejillas sorprendentemente se volvieron rosadas.

—Hinata-sama y yo jamás tendremos líos amorosos, por que me gusta alguien m-más.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –chilló TenTen saltando de un lado a otro.- ¡Kami-sama escuchó mis plegarias, Neji-san! ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—No te responderé hasta que me digas por que razón estás preguntando tus amigas y tú sobre la vida amorosa de Hinata-sama. –dijo de manera cortante Neji.

—Ah _eso_.

—Si, TenTen, _eso_. Contesta ahora, ¿Por qué razón se están metiendo en la vida amorosa de Hinata-sama?

—e-es q-que… estamos muy curiosas por saber sobre la inexistente vida amorosa.

— ¿Inexistente, eh?

—Aja.

—Entonces si es inexistente, ¿Por qué razón siguen preguntando?

—Kyaaaaaaaa acabo de recordar que estoy atrasada para la junta con las chicas.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¿Dónde paso la noche Hinata-sama?

—En casa de Saku-chan.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿No estaban en casa de Yamanaka-san?

— ¿De Ino-chan? Oh si, ¿Dije Sakura? Que torpe, creo que bebí demasiado… ¡ya me voy!

—No te muevas ni un milímetro, TenTen.

Ahora el interrogatorio estaba dando un giro radical, TenTen acababa de entrar en una serie de largas y aburridas preguntas que de seguro haría que Neji Hyuuga se llevará una gran sorpresa y un colapso nervioso por su Hinata-sama.

[****]

—Gaaaaaaraaaaaa-saaaaaaaamaaaaaaaa –chilló agudamente Temari dando saltitos de felicidad.

—Ah mierda, ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Temari-san? –preguntó Kankuro arrugando su nariz.

— ¿Dónde esta Garaaaa?

— ¿Uh? ¿Quién sabe? Él siempre esta aquí y allá… ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Qué te importa? –espetó Temari sacando su lengua.- _¡Gaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaama!_

—Temari, deja de gritar.

—S-si, p-perdón. –dijo asustada al ver al pelirrojo enojado-

— ¿Qué quieres conmigo, Temari-san? –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hiperactiva hermana.

—Hermano, ¿tú me cuentas todo, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. –contestó con naturalidad Gaara mirando curioso a su hermana.

—Demonios, esto esta siendo difícil. –mascullo para si misma Temari antes de pararse frente a su hermano y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados—Escucha, Gaara-sama, se de lo tuyo con Hinata-sama.

Él parpadeo lentamente antes de levantar sus cejas y sonreír de lado. Kankuro comenzó a toser desesperado.

— ¿Si? –preguntó Gaara con tranquilidad.

—Si.

— ¿Y que tengo con Hinata-chan? –dijo Gaara con una sonrisa ladeada y sus cejas levantadas con diversión.

—U-uh, líos amoroso, obvio.

— ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Kankuro sorprendido.

Gaara se encogió de hombros antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia su habitación.

— ¿No lo niegas, Gaara-sama?

—Nop.

— ¡SIIIIIII! Lo sabíaaaaaaa.

—Él tampoco lo asumió, Temari. –dijo Kankuro pero no le importo en absoluto a su hermana.

—Eso da igual, voy a ir a contárselo a las chicas.

**[********]**

— ¡Chicas, chicas, es cierto, Hinata-san lo esta haciendo con mi hermano!

— ¿Con Gaara-kun? –dijo Ino realmente asombrada, a su lado Kiba inhalo con brusquedad.

— ¡No, estás loca! ¡Mi hermanita esta con Sasuke! –espetó Hanabi moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

—A ver, enana, acabo de hablar con mi hermano y él no lo negó.

—Y yo acabo de hablar con Uchiha y tampoco lo negó. –dijo rápidamente Hanabi intentando echar abajo la teoría de Temari.

—Eso nos deja igual. –murmuraron la rubia de coletas y Hanabi.

—Claro que no, eso los deja como sospechosos al máximo. –dijo Kiba golpeando el aire con su puño cerrado.

— ¿Qué hace Kiba aquí? –preguntó Temari de forma descortés.

—Quiero saber quien folló a mi mejor amiga para asesinarlo con mis propias manos. –respondió el chico furioso.

— ¿Y Naruto con Sakura? –preguntó Temari dandose por vencida.

—No se, estaban en mi… -la frase de Ino quedo a la mitad cuando se escucharon risas seguidas por un gemido.- ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Salgan de mi habitación par de pervertidos!

— ¿Qué se sabe de TenTen? –murmuró Temari sobando su sien derecha.

—No se, ni siquiera ha mandado su informe. –respondió Hanabi.—Da igual, insisto en que fue Uchiha, parecía realmente interesado.

—Gaara-sama sonrió cuando nombre a Hinata. –dijo Temari levantando sus cejas de forma triunfal.

— ¿el sonrió? –dijo Kiba con la mandíbula apretada.

—Sip.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! –gritó levantándose para ir en búsqueda del pelirrojo.

—Siéntate. –ordenó con fiereza Ino, Kiba se sentó con gesto de derrota.- Bien, hay que dejarlos en la lista de chicos sin cuartadas.

—Si, me parece.

—Nos estamos quedando sin personas sospechosas. –dijo Ino desanimada.

—No, solo estamos empezando.

— ¿Sakura-san? –preguntaron las tres chicas a coro. La pelirrosada asintió sonriente.

—Joder, arréglate la ropa.

Sakura se puso roja pero dignamente ordeno su ropa antes de mirar a sus amigas con los ojos entrecerrados.

—He estado hablando con Naruto…

—No creo eso.

— ¡Cállate, Kiba!

—Como decía, hable con Naruto y… ¿Qué tal si Hinata-san no esta saliendo con alguien de nuestra edad?

— ¿Qué?

—Si, tal vez… ¿de quien sospechas?

—Bueno hay muchos sospechosos mayores. Esta es mi lista: Kakashi-sensei, Genma Shiranui y –ella se detuvo mirando apenada a Ino y después a Temari.- y Shikamaru Nara.

—Si estamos en esa, ¡Uchiha Itachi!

— ¿Por qué será que Hanabi siempre saca a los Uchiha's?

—Es por una buena razón, cuando Nata-sama nació quedaron en que ella se casaría con un Uchiha o un…

— ¿o un…?

—Ya se me olvido su apellido. –a todos le salieron una gotita en la cabeza antes de que Hanabi continuara.- pero era mas seguro el casamiento con los Uchiha.

—Ya, claro. –respondió de forma irónica Ino.

— ¿Por qué mejor no buscan a Hinata? Esta enana nos puede servir con el bakugan.

—No… ya lo intentamos. Hinata está muy bien escondida.

_Demonios, ¿Dónde puede estar Nata-san?_ pensó Kiba con la mirada perdida.

**[****]**

Hinata suspiró sumergiéndose en el agua y adorando los olores que la rodeaban, siempre pensó que este pedazo del mundo era su paraíso personal. En realidad, era el paraíso de ambos, después de todo él lo había encontrado.

Nadó de espaldas queriendo alargar el momento de irse, no quería volver a su casa…

—Bu.

Hinata dio un sonoro grito, y perdió el control de su cuerpo sumergiéndose y en el proceso tragando agua. Apenas fue conciente de los fuertes brazos que la sacaron.

—Demonios, Hinata, ten más cuidado.

— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma! ¡Jodido imbecil! –gritó Hinata golpeando su pecho con fiereza. Él ladeo su cabeza y se echo a reír, lo cual solo logro enfurecer más a la peliazulada que masculló una grosería y levantó su mano para estamparla en la mejilla del chico, antes de hacerlo fue detenida con suavidad.

—Ya, tranquila, pequeña…

—Déjame ir, debo volver a mi casa. –dijo Hinata respirando con dificultad, él se encogió de hombros y antes de saberlo la estaba besando.

—Si vuelves te vas a encontrar con las metiches de tus amigas.

—N-no l-las llames a-así…

—Nena, acéptalo ellas son unas metidas. ¿Sabes? Están preguntando por todos lados, así que lo siento nuestro súper secreto romance se acabo.

— ¿e-estas t-terminando c-conmigo?

— ¿Qué? –pregunto él ceñudo, antes de mirar a los ojos anegados de lagrimas de la heredera Hyuuga.- No. Será interesante saber que sucederá…

— ¡¿Sigues conmigo solo por saber que sucederá si la gente se entera de nuestro romance? –chilló Hinata enojadísima.

—Espera.

— ¡Nada de espera! ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Eres un idiota, imbecil, tonto, desgraciado! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

—Estás muy alterada, no puedes volver así a casa. –espetó él sosteniéndola de los brazos, con fuerza la apretó contra una roca y la beso lenta y delicadamente por primera vez en meses, sintiéndose como ella se relajaba contra su cuerpo.- Eso es nena, solo tranquilízate.

Hinata sollozó hundiendo su cabeza en el tonificado pecho del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza, él abrió mucho sus ojos y mojo sus labios con rapidez, mientras su cerebro trabajaba con inesperada velocidad.

— _¿Hinata, t-tu… estás embarazada?_

_**[****]**_

**Informe de TenTen:**

¡Comandante necesito ayuda urgente! ¡Se ha muerto mi Neji! ¡Oh Kami, creo que lo asesine! ¡Un infarto al corazón! ¡Él estuvo convulsionándose y gritando _"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mi pobre e inocente Hinata fue "_ justo antes de caer al suelo de una forma graciosa y golpearse la cabeza!

_¡AYUDA QUE SE ME MUERE MI NEJI Y NO SE QUE DEMONIOS HACEEEER!_

P.D: Por cierto, está definitivamente fuera de nuestra lista, él ya no tiene nada de sospechoso.

P.D1: Por favor, enviadme a Sakura antes de que se muera sin besarme.

P.D2: Ya es tarde, lo he besado.

P.D3: Aun así creo que debe venir, su pulso y su cabello esta descontrolado.

**Fin del informe.**

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaah se me olvidaba:<em>

**P.D4: ¡Comenten y decidan quien demonios es el chico que le robo la virginidad a Hinata-sama!**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: Tras los sospechosos de Sakura.<strong>

**¿Quién será el chico misterioso? ¿Hinata en verdad esta embarazada? ¡Dejadme saber su opinión! C: **

**Nos leeeemos ^^**


	4. Tras los sospechosos de Sakura

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer:**Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

Dark-riza

Arika Yuy Uchiha

Shiaandten

Lala

Hideko Hyuga

Rockismetal

caro saku hina 15

hinata-gaara-love

danni-himee

Yuri Akiza

layill

**¡Al final del capitulo hay un "pequeño" monologo, **_que de eso no tiene nada,_** leanla y dejen sus Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tras los sospechosos de Sakura.<strong>

Hinata caminó por las oscuras calles de Konoha, no podía asumir aun las palabras de él.

— _¿Hinata, t-tu… estás embarazada?_

¿Lo estaba? Su respiración se agitó y casi se desmayo ahí en el medio de la nada. Pero debía controlarse…

Echó a correr cuando escucho la hiperactiva voz de Naruto, con un solo objetivo en mente: ir con la única persona que podría ayudarla.

**[********]**

TenTen golpeó a Naruto con fuerza.

—Joder, cállate. Si sigues chillando como loco vas a espantar a nuestro sospechoso.

— ¡Claro que no TenTen, ahí va Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó Naruto señalando al hombre de cabellera blanca. TenTen puso rápidamente su mano sobre la boca del rubio.

—Shhh, si escucha él va a descubrirnos. Ahora, ya que tu lo conoces mejor…

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

—Mierda, sabia que no funcionaria con él como mi pareja. –dijo TenTen con fastidio pero de inmediato un estremecimiento paso por su espalda, era mucho mejor estar con Naruto que con el enojado y ermitaño Neji, solo debía esperar que él se recuperara del shock inicial y podría atacar directo a su corazón. ¡SIII, NEJI-KUN SERÁ MI NOVIO! _***inner de TenTen bailando la macarena***_

— ¿Por qué ella está tan radiante? –preguntó Kakashi al ver el brillo demoniaco de los ojos de TenTen-

—Ni idea… -murmuró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar seri a su ex maestro:- Kakashi-sensei debo hacerte una pregunta directa.

— ¿mmm….?

— ¿Estás follando a Hinata-san?

El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió tanto que parecía que iba a salirse, tragó en seco, antes de abrir su boca para contestar…

**[********]**

Sakura parpadeo lentamente antes de dar un chillido e interponerse entre Kiba y Shikamaru. No iba a permitir una pelea, al menos, no antes de descubrir si él era quien había tenido relaciones con su amiga.

—Tks, que problemático.

—Solo responde la jodida pregunta.

—Cuando hagas "la jodida pregunta" puedo responderte.

—Kiba, no digas nada. –interrumpió rápidamente Sakura al ver el fastidio del chico.- Shikamaru, ¿estas saliendo con Hinata-san?

Shikamaru parpadeo lentamente antes de que su labio se levantara en una media sonrisa de lo más canchera. Sakura sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, _¿Eso quería decir que Shikamaru era el chico?_

**Joder, debería haber apostado contra Naruto. Pensó enojada consigo misma.**

**[********]**

***Música de fondo: misión imposible.***

Hanabi, Temari e Ino, entraron a escondidas a la cárcel de Konoha en donde se encontraba actualmente Itachi.

Con el Bakugan se guiaron hasta llegar a la celda en donde estaba.

—Contigo queríamos hablar, Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Si? –preguntó él levantando su vista solo un segundo, para después volver a mirar a ver sus manos en donde habían unas extrañas marcas.- ¿Qué desean saber?

—Es sobre mi hermana.

—Ah, si, sobre Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Ella esta saliendo contigo?

—Por si no se han dado cuenta estoy encerrado. ¿No seria difícil mantener una relación con Hyuuga si estoy en prisión?

—No. Para ti no lo es. Ya que puedes salir de aquí cuando quieras por haber dado información crucial…

—Ino, basta, solo responde con la verdad, ¿sales o no con ella?

—No.

— ¿Por qué creeríamos en ti?

—Si no confiaras en mi palabra no habrían venido hasta aquí, ahora, les aconsejo irse.

**[********]**

Neji observó como Sobaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke hablaban, _¿Cuál era su tema de conversación? _Nada más ni nada menos que Hinata-sama.

No podía escuchar del todo lo que decían, pero estaba claro que estaban discutiendo. _¿Cuál de los dos estaba pervirtiendo a su pequeña Hinata?_

Iba a descubrirlo. Lo descubriría y lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Si, como que se llamaba Neji Hyuuga…

Uchiha fue el primero en irse, tan rápido que casi no lo vio, después el pelirrojo se giró hacia el ventanal y levantó una ceja hacia donde se encontraba él.

Neji se giró y se fue pitando. No es que sintiera miedo, es que acababa de preguntarse donde demonios estaba Hinata.

Si, solo eso.

**[********]**

—K-Kurenai-sensei.

—Por kami, Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?

—C-c-creo q-que…

—Haber pequeña, respira. Eso es, relájate. ¿Problemas en casa? –preguntó la mujer mayor a lo que rápidamente Hinata negó:- ¿Es… es culpa de tu novio, verdad?

—K-Kure-Kurenai-Sensei… y-yo… _creoqueestoyembarazada_.

— ¿Qué? –dijo la mujer perpleja antes de levantarse de un salto y caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado:- Lo asesinare. Por Kami, Hinata, ¡Apenas tendrás dieciséis jodidos años! ¿Cómo demonios vas a criar a un bebé? ¡Joder, incluso a mi se me hace difícil!

—Y-yo e-estoy t-tan a-asustada.

—Tranquila, cariño, dime: ¿has tenido algún síntoma? ¿Has tenido un periodo normal?

—Y-yo… no lo se. Q-q-quiero decir… Mi periodo es muy irregular… y-y…. bueno el único "síntoma" que p-puedo teneer seria… mis cambios constantes de animo. ¡Kurenai-sensei!

—Sígueme, vamos a ir a comprar un test de embarazo

—E-eso e-es m-muy v-vergonzoso.

—Si, lo es, pero es mejor que estar con la duda por largos meses. Además ese jodido hombre debería estar a tu lado.

—N-no puede…

—Si, claro, ¿por miedo a que los vean juntos?

Hinata se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las palabras le habían calado duro. Kurenai se giró y acarició su cabello pidiendo silenciosamente perdón, a lo cual la chica asintió. Aunque las palabras siguieron resonando en su cabeza como una macabra canción.

**[********]**

Neji en un rápido movimiento apretó a Genma contra una muralla, él levanto una de sus cejas y le pego un manotazo a Neji.

— ¿Que crees que haces?

— ¿Sales con Hinata-sama?

—No.

—Vale, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué demonios preguntas si salgo con tu prima?

—Estas en una lista de sospechosos de salir con ella.

—Woow, ¿de verdad? ¿Me encuentra guapo? Por que si es así no pierdo más tiempo y… -él se quedó callado al ver la mirada de enojo que le envió Neji.- ehm, como sea. Mejor sigo mi camino…

Neji bufó y se cruzó de brazos, ¿Qué acaso su prima le gustaba a todos los jodidos chicos? Maldita sea, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Sobaku no Gaara o Uchiha Sasuke estaban metidos.

_Ya se encargaría de eso…_ ¡Cuando encontrara donde demonios estaba Hinata!

**[********]**

Hinata caminó al lado de Kurenai cabizbaja, acababan de salir de la farmacia en la cual su sensei le había dicho a la vieja metiche que el test era para ella y no para la joven heredera. A cambio había recibido una sonrisa simpática y Kurenai una sucia mirada y una brusca despedida.

Y Hinata no quería que su hijo o hija _–si es que estaba embarazada, claro-_ se criara en un lugar así.

Nadie se interpuso en su camino así que tan rápido como habían ido a comprar, ellas habían vuelto. Kurenai le entrego el test y la empujo con suavidad al baño. Hinata había entrado con pánico, y apenas cerro la puerta ella rompió a llorar… No sabia que la tenia más asustada: **si el estar o no embarazada.**

Dio un sollozo angustiado, y leyó las instrucciones, debía hacerlo…

—Tú puedes. -se dijo a si misma.

—Si, nena, tu puedes hacerlo. -murmuró él mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad el lóbulo de su oído, Hinata lo miro con asombro.

— ¿Q-q-que haces aquí?

—Vine acompañarte, nena, ¿a poco creías que te dejaría sola?

—P-pero te fuiste cuando… cuando…

—Cuando estaba jodidamente asustado por que estuvieses embarazada.

—Hai…

—Bueno, estabas equivocada. Te dije desde el principio, nena, tú eres mía y no voy a dejarte ir.

**[********]**

TenTen abrió su boca mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Kakashi-sensei y Naruto. Hace más de media hora que estaban debatiendo sobre "lo tirábale que estaba Hinata" y era de verdad muy cerdo de su parte las cosas que decían, así que opto por cortar esto de una forma rápida.

— ¡Joder solo responde si follaste con ella o no! ¡No tenemos todo el puto tiempo del mundo y tal vez se no estén escapando los sospechosos!

—TenTen no era necesario gritar. -dijo Naruto con sus ojos muy abiertos ante el arrebato de la chica.

—Vale, lo siento, solo responda Kakashi-sensei. -dijo ella avergonzada.

—Pues… Aunque quisiera… no ha pasado nada entre Hyuuga-sama y yo. -dijo Kakashi sonando realmente triste de que no haya sucedido.

—Oh Kami, no necesitaba escuchar eso. ¡Naruto al cuartel! -espetó TenTen con frustración.

—Si… ¿Vienes Kakashi-sensei?

—Claro debo saber quien cumplió mi sueño para felicitarlo.

—Oh Kami, ¿Por qué a mí?

**[********]**

**Nuevo cuartel general: Casa de Ino Yamanaka.**

Sakura cuchicheo con Temari quien dio un chillido de enojo.

— ¿De verdad dijo eso, el maldito pervertido?

—Si, Temi-chan. Shikamaru dijo que era la mujer menos problemática y más guapa de Konoha.

—Eso hace que _Nara_ suba varios lugares de sospechoso, ¿no?

— ¡Chicaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde esta mi Neji-kun? -dijo TenTen con cara de psicópata.

— ¿Neji?

—No, Tenten, él no ha vuelto.

— ¿Dónde están Ino y Kiba?

—En el cuarto…

—U-uh, es mejor irnos al cuartel general anterior, ¿no?

—Si, antes de que me traumen de por vida. -dijo Hanabi con cara de pánico mientras tapaba sus oídos.

—Hanabi-san, esto me recuerda… ¿Qué edad tienes tu, eh?

—Catorce.

— ¿Eres un año menor que Hina-chan?

—Si. ¡Pero yo soy virgen! Lo juro, juradito, y creo que después de todo este lío seré monja. ¡Lo único que me falta es ser tía!

— ¿Que Hinata-sama esta embarazada?

Y así, una vez mas, Neji Hyuuga cayó al suelo desmayado de la pura sorpresa. Justo cuando Naruto y Kakashi entraban a la casa de Ino. Y la dueña de casa… bueno, ella estaba más entretenida en su habitación con su nuevo novio.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Desde aquí **

**Nota de la autora:**

****ooOooOooOooOooOoo****

—Tenemos a tres sospechosos principales _–por ahora-_ y estos son: Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru. ¿Será uno de ellos tres o realmente hay algo de lo que nos estamos perdiendo?

—Joder, ¿de cuando hablas como una profesora, Sakura? ¡Eso es caliente!

—Acabas de arruinar mi monologo, Naruto. ¡Te voy a matar!

—Bueno, mientras Saku-chan intenta atrapar a su Naru-kun voy a terminar el pequeño monologo, solo para ocupar espacio por que la autora esta muy aburrida y no tiene nada mas productivo que hacer. –a Temari le da un ataque de tos pero después levanto un cartel en donde sale la foto de los tres sospechosos:- Bien, todos sabemos que los tres infelices son extremadamente guapos y dos de ellos son muy inteligentes, el otro piensa con cierta parte de su cuerpo que es mejor no nombrar por ahora, así que… Y aunque yo tengo como máximo sospechoso a Gaara-sama, creo que ese **calienta sopa** de **Shikamaru** tras sus palabras es peligroso.

—No, no, eso es conflicto de intereses. ¡Todo por que a ella le gusta el calienta sopas! _Después deben explicarme eso _–dice Hanabi estrellándose contra la pantalla y abriendo sus ojos excesivamente:- Bueno, imaginen que soy Hinata-sama, ¿con quien me dejarían como pareja? Absolutamente correcto: con **Uchiha Sashuke… **-suspiro soñador:-Son como una pareja de príncipes. ¡Es que sinceramente los crearon para estar juntos!

—No, en realidad crearon a Hinata para estar junto a **Naruto**, pero este justo ahora esta corriendo de su amor. Yo opino que es hora de pasar al plan de acción definitiva. Y eso es… ir con Hinata. –dijo Ino con tono de sabihonda:- ¡Y por favor, alguien despierte al marica de Neji!

Ino es abruptamente quitada de la cámara, lejanamente se escuchas sus chillidos de dolor antes de que una despeinada TenTen se asomara.

—Que nadie le diga así a mi Neji-kun. Bien, lectores, ya estamos en este proceso queremos pedirle de su enorme ayuda: ¿Por qué ustedes ya sabéis quien es el chico, verdad? Bueno, lo sepan o no… **¡Por favor, deja saber quien es ****tu**** sospechoso y/o el verdadero chico!**

_Sin más que decir, el capitulo acaba aquí._


	5. Esto es decisivo

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer:**Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

Hideko Hyuga

**lala**

**Lila**

**Uchiha Luh x2**

**HitachiinObsession **

**Dark-riza**

**Sayahime**

**himeotaku-chan **

**megan uzumakii**

**Isi-san **

katho'uchiha

layill

sasuhinas fan

**N/a: ¿Quien demonios es el chico?**** =.=****Que ni yo se! así que... ¿voten? **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Esto es decisivo.<strong>

Temari se acurrucó en su cama mientras miraba hacia fuera por la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Hoy por más que sus amigas insistieran no iba a levantarse.

_Después de todo ella estaba deprimida._

_Deprimida y con el corazón __**más**__ que roto._

Dio un suspiro ahogado y se acomodó clavando su vista en el techo. Apenas fue conciente de los pasos por el pasillo ante de escuchar un estruendo seguido por una maldición. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó sigilosamente y miro por un hueco de su puerta que sucedía fuera…

Y su boca se abrió ampliamente mientras veía y escuchaba algo realmente sorprendente.

**[********]**

— ¿Alguien sabe donde esta el resto del grupo?

—Hanabi fue por ropa y por unos calmantes que harán que Neji salga de su estado de shock –dijo Ino señalando con su pulgar al afectado Hyuuga. TenTen suspiró bobamente antes de captar las palabras de la rubia:-…Sakura esta divirtiéndose o probablemente asesinando a Naruto. Kakashi-sensei y Kiba fueron por cosas para comer. Y nuestra comandante esta en un auto-encuentro emocional que tardara un día completo.

—Lo cual quiere decir que estamos perdidas…

—Nop, lo cual dice que tú y yo iremos a acabar con esto de una vez.

— ¿Y eso seria…?

—Hablando con la persona en que más confía Hina-san.

—Kurenai-sensei. –concluyó TenTen asintiendo.

—Si…

**[********]**

—_Ah_, Naruto, _mmmm,_ ¡ya basta!

—Pero…

—Nada, escucha no tendremos sexo hasta que no encontremos con quien sale Hinata. –dijo Sakura sonando enojada ante la idea.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Eso Naruto, no más sexo mientras no sepamos quien es el chico que sale con Hinata.

— ¡Eso es muy injusto!

—No, es algo realmente justo por que te esforzaras el doble en encontrarlo. ¿Verdad?

—Mmm… intenta chantajearme cuando tengas algo más de pecho y…

—¡Te matare!

—No, no, espera amorcito estaba bromeando. ¡Voy a encontrar al chico y volveremos a tener sexo! –chilló Naruto antes de salir corriendo.

—Eso espero –murmuró para si misma Sakura, sonrojada a más no poder.

**[********]**

Ino golpeo con cuidado la puerta, que de inmediato fue abierta y cerrada.

— ¡Estoy enferma!

—Kurenai-sensei, acabo de verla, ¿Por qué no abre?

— ¡No pueden entrar!

—Pero solo queremos hablar y-

¡Pum! Tenten boto la puerta y miro cada rincón de la casa de la mujer mayor quien la miró con furia.

— ¿Dónde esta Hinata-san?

—Haber, más respeto, están en mi casa así que…

—Perdón, Kurenai-sensei, lo que sucede es que estamos muy nerviosas y queremos saber con quien y como esta Hinata.

—No tengo por que decirles algo que Hinata no les ha contado.

—Pero-

—Si ella no se los ha dicho es por una razón de peso, y si les preocupa Hinata es mejor que la dejen en paz.

—Es que nos tiene preocupadas-

—A mi igual. Pero su novio las cuidara bien.

— ¿Las? ¿Cómo que "las"?

— ¿dije las? Que torpe yo…

—Oh kami… ¿Hinata esta embarazada?

— ¡Hinata esta embarazada! ¡Kamiiii, eso es horrible!

—No, no chicas…. ¡No, esperen!

**[********]**

Naruto asintió antes de girar sobre sus talones y fruncir su ceño.

Una nueva pista, y volvía a llegar a _esa_ casa.

Observo como salía Temari con los ojos muy abiertos, él saludó antes de girarse rápidamente con los ojos abiertos y llenos de euforia.

— ¡Es Gaara!

— ¿Cómo dices? –dijo Temari jalando sus coletas de manera nerviosa.

— ¡Es tu hermano!

— ¡Cállate! –dijo ella con horror.

— ¡Es Gaara!

— ¡Que te calles!

— ¡Es Gaara! ¡Gaara! ¡Gaaaaaaaa-!

_Pum_. Naruto cayó inconciente, Temari lo sostuvo antes de arrastrarlo a su casa, giró para escapar y dejarle el rubio al resto de ocupantes de la casa. Pero antes de poder irse, la puerta se cerró y Hinata la miró con sus ojos lavanda abiertos de par en par con temor.

—No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. –suplicó la chica de cabello índigo.

—T-tú…

—No lo hagas, por favor. –volvió a suplicar Hinata.

— ¡P-pero…!

—Eres mi amiga, no se lo digas a nadie. Te lo suplico.

Temari lentamente asintió, Hinata dio un suspiro de alivio y corrió a abrazarla, antes de hacerlo, _él_ se interpuso entre ambas y miró a la rubia con desden.

—Hora de irte, Temari.

—H-Hai. –dijo ella en un chillido antes de irse sin mirar atrás.

— ¡La asustaste! –dijo Hinata golpeando el pecho de su novio.-

—Como sea, ayúdame con Naruto, hay que llevarlo a su casa.

—V-vale.

**[********]**

— ¿Temi-chan? –preguntó Sakura al abrir la puerta. Temari entró sin pedir permiso.

—H-Hola…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—y-yo… ¿Por qué esta llorando Neji? ¿Aun tiene un trauma? –dijo la rubia cambiando astutamente de tema.

—H-Hina-Hinata…. E-está… embarazada. –murmuró Hanabi perpleja.

— ¡¿Qué?

Nadie se pudo explicar por que razón Temari cayó al suelo desmayada.

**[********]**

Hinata suspiró cruzando sus pies y mirando ceñuda a su novio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que qué? Deberíamos haber tenido mas cuidado con Naruto.

—Mph.

—Además Temari…

—Temari se quedara callada.

— ¿Estas enojado?

—Si.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Temari arruino todo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

—Nada que no te gustara. Venga, vámonos, hace frío y será bueno que te dejes caer por tu casa o tu padre va querer castrarme.

— ¿No te importa si nos ven juntos?

—Ya te dije que no… Ahora, abrocha esa jodida chaqueta si no quieres que te la saque y te folle tan fuerte…

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Basta!

Él echo a reír divertido ante la cara avergonzada de Hinata. Ella le pegó con fuerza en el brazo pero después le sonrió, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta, de inmediato el chico frunció el ceño.

—Recuerda que debemos cuidarnos. –murmuró Hinata cuando él se acerco a besarla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que me asuste demasiado…

—Pero también te ilusionaste. –dijo él levantando sus cejas.

—Pero tenemos dieciséis…

— ¿Y qué?

—Somos muy pequeños para ser padres. –dijo con menos convicción Hinata, mientras las manos del chico lentamente se introducían bajo su chaqueta y tocaban su vientre plano.

—Tu mamá te tuvo a los diecisiete, ¿tendremos un hijo en un año?

—… ¡¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

—Por que es divertido colocarte nerviosa. –dijo él quitando sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros mientras besaba suavemente su frente.

—Vamos. _Vamos._

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Si?

—Contémosles a tus amigas haber si así se dejan de jodernos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos con tus amigas.

—Neji-

—Que se joda tu primo.

—Pero se enterara mi padre.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? Tu padre probablemente lo sabe de antes que comenzáramos a salir. ¿O tienes miedo de que sepan que sales conmigo?

—t-tu… ¡me estas haciendo una encerrona!

Él echo a reír de nuevo, joder que divertida era. Mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oído y sonrió arrogante cuando escucho que Hinata gemía.

—Piénsalo, mañana me respondes.

**[********]**

Temari inhaló bruscamente y alejo a todas las chicas que la estaban rodeando.

— ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

— ¡Chicas, la misión se aborta!

—Pero-

—ABORTA.

— ¡No estoy embarazada! –chilló Ino mirando con pánico a Kiba quien trago en seco y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

— ¡Juro que Naruto se cuido! –chilló al mismo tiempo Sakura temblando de miedo.

— ¿Uh?

Ino y Sakura se miraron asombradas y después comenzaron a silbar como si eso quitara la tensión. Temari negó rápidamente y señalo a TenTen.

— ¡Saca a tu Neji de aquí!

—Pero…

—TenTen, hazme caso, Neji vete a tu casa la investigación acabo.

— ¿Acaso sabes quien es? –preguntó la chica con tomates mirándola con sospechas.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero... ¿no creen que estamos haciendo que Hinata nos odie? ¡Por Kami-sama, ella es nuestra amiga y estamos probablemente arruinando su relación con… el chico! ¡Si al amor no a la guerra!

— ¿Qué demonios, alguien le lavo el cerebro, verdad? –dijo por lo bajo Kiba, Ino de inmediato asintió.

— ¡No! ¡Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro! ¡Es que el amor la lleva! Miren a Ino con Kiba, apenas se pueden separar por que parecen perros en celo. ¡Y Naruto con Sakura, cuando no quieren matarse hasta lindos se ven! ¡Y Hanabi con Shino…! Oh mierda, perdón fue un desliz. ¡Y TenTen con su Neji! Joder es taaaan lindo el amor. ¡Por eso debemos concentrarnos en nuestros romances y no en la relación que lleva Hinata!

— ¿Será que se enamoro?

—Ella siempre ha estado enamorada –aclaró Hanabi a su primo quien se secaba las lagrimas de emoción.

—Bueno, ya, todos váyanse a sus casas. Si Temi-chan lo dice debe ser por que es cierto, ¿no? ¡Juntémonos mañana en el bosque y terminemos nuestros retos! Hanabi encárgate de la comida, TenTen lleva ideas, Temi-chan… usa tu amor inspirador. ¡Y que alguien saque a Kakashi-sensei de mi departamento!

—Sakura no olvides el disfraz de gallina.

—Pollo. ¡Es pollo!

Temari salio corriendo y apenas se perdio de vista, cerraron la puerta con pestillo y todos volvieron a sus puestos.

— ¿Eso no fue algo malvado?

— ¡La han llevado al otro bando! ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

—Yo. –dijo TenTen con su cara seria.

— ¿Ah si?

—Es hora de… -se escuchó un redoble de tambor y TenTen asintió levantando su pulgar hacia Kiba:- sacarle más información a Kurenai-sensei.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos, TenTen?

—Con nuestro Joker.

— ¿Joker?

— ¡Si, joker! –dijo TenTen mosqueada.

Todos se giraron a ver a Kakashi y él solo suspiró con cansancio, antes de asentir. _Muajajajajaja,_ Kurenai no se salvaría del plan de TenTen, mejorado por el rubio maestro pervertido.

**[********]**

— ¿alguien sabe por que Kakashi-sensei no nos dejo ver?

Si, en realidad todos sabían, pero no iban a decirle a Hanabi lo que iba hacer Kakashi después de todo la chica aun tenia algo de inocente. Neji suspiro y agarro la mano de su prima.

—Bien, Hanabi-sama, vamos a nuestra casa.

— ¡Nejiii! ¿Puedo ir?

—Si pero si te mantienes callada.

—Vale. –dijo TenTen ondeando su mano para despedirse de sus amigas e irse tras Neji y Hanabi.

Sakura se levantó y con cara de tristeza también decidió marcharse, preguntándose por que Naruto no había vuelto… ¿no será que se había enojado por lo que le dijo?

Ino y Kiba… bueno esos dos estaban disfrutando del único momento a solas que habían tenido desde que esta locura había comenzado.

**[********]**

Y Hinata seguía preguntándose si debía o no decirles a sus amigas quien era realmente su novio… Aunque tras la reacción de Temari le causo miedo.

¿Y si todas reaccionaban así? Seguramente a él le causaría gracia… pero ella no quería perder a sus molestas amigas. ¡Además, Temi-chan, la encontró en una escena muy vergonzosa! Esperaba algún día poder volver a no sentirse nerviosa tras lo que había sucedido.

_Oh Kami, ayúdame. _

_¿Les digo o no? _

Bueno, al menos habían sospechado de él… eso quería decir que no se sorprenderían tanto, ¿verdad?

Mierda, de seguro que ahora estaba disfrutando de haberla puesto en este dilema. Una boba sonrisa se instalo en sus labios y suspiró de forma soñadora.

—Tonto, ¿Por qué será que te quiero?

—Por que soy irresistible.

—Kyaaaa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba frío. –dijo con su típico semblante serio.

—Eres un descarado.

—Mph. ¿Qué tal si dormimos juntitos?

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Si. Tú, pequeña malvada, dejaste de tartamudear. Sabias que me gustas con tu tartamudeo, ¿lo haces a propósito, no?

— ¡Si!

Él le guiño un ojo. Y acaricio su rostro preocupado. Adoraba como Hinata era tan fácil de leer.

—Tranquilízate, tu padre no esta y tu primo esta dormido. Hanabi esta acostada y ni sabe que estas aquí esta demasiado ocupada en saber que esta haciendo Kakashi con Kurenai.

— ¿Los esta espiando?

—Seh.

— ¡Por Kami-!

—Shh, si no te callas nos van a descubrir…

—No me importa. –dijo con valentía Hinata. Él sonrió de lado, triunfante y ella se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Así que les vas a decir, eh?

—Si.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Informe extra.**

**más conocido como**

**desvarío**** de la escritora**

****ooOooOooOooOooOoo****

Se busca a chico rubio con talento bajo las sabanas, sus ojos azules son chispeantes y es un baka sin proponérselo, si alguien lo ve por favor avisadme cuanto antes por que temo que se escapo de mi…

¿Es que soy muy plana, verdad? ¡Ni me he casado y ya me siento solterona!

Ayúdenme con Naruto…

Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que creo que por fin se va a descubrir quien es… ¿alguien entiende por que Temi-chan actúa extraño?

Bueno, me largo por que creo que acabo de ver a Naruto.

Demonios, era una falsa alarma**, si alguien lo ve avísenme.**

Si alguien sabe quien es el novio de mi amiga, **también me avisan.**

Y si me dicen que le sucedió a Temi-chan, **creo que les enviare un par de fotos del chico que les guste.**

_Excepto si es Naruto, por que ese baka es mío._

**Adiosin.**


	6. ¡Los novios de Hinatasama!

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias al juego "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer: **Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

**Isi-san:** cariño, me partí de la risa con tus razonamientos. En especial con **"Uchiha-totúrame72horasseguidas-Itachi." **créeme, corrí al baño por que casi me hice pis xd. Yo tampoco suelo leer Naru-Saku, por que los odio, en especial a ella. Y mucho menos Kurenai-Kakashi, por que amo al último y lo quiero solo para mi ¡jum! Bueno, muchas gracias por el Review, estuvo muy bello.

**LevY:** Seria gracioso que fuese Kankuro, ¿no? Nadie lo esperaba… ajajajjaa, y si, soy malvada por dejarlos en la duda. _(En parte por que yo todavía la tengo xd) _Muchas gracias por el Review. ^^

**HitachiinObsession:** ¿Crees que es Gaara? (ayúdame, que ya no se que creer) además… ¿Shikamaru no estará ya rendidito a sus pies? _¡a los de Temari, claro! _Creo que los calmantes para Neji llegaron… _¡Oh, dios creo que ha tenido una sobredosis!_ ejem, ejem. Aquí esta la conti, sorry por haber tardado. Gracias por el Review.

**sasuhinas fan:** Si que eres Fans, ¿eh? O.o quede de piedra al ver tu review. Contando solo tus votos, creo que Sasuke gana xd ahahahha ^^ muchas gracias por comentar! C:

**lala:** más que producirle miedo a Temari, lo hace a cualquiera… ¡Itachi es tan rudo! me encanta… ehm, puede que sea él… o puede que no. Gracias por tu Review.

**himeotaku-chan:** Muchas gracias por decir que cada vez se pone mejor. ^^ Pasemos a tus razonamientos: Gaara o Kankuro… ¡Oye! me he dado cuenta que muchos piensan que es Kakuro… y yo creí que el chico no tenia popularidad tks, me equivoque. Y el porque Temi se desmaya, si es problemático. ¿o no? ¡ay, dios! esto da vueltas, no espera es mi silla xd Tus sospechas en este capitulo pueden aumentar entre los tres que crees… o más de alguno se va de baja xd. Muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por el Review.

**megan uzumakii:** Gaara… puede que si, puede que no. ^^ Gracias por el Review. Espero que el nuevo cap te guste.  
><strong>maribelteka:<strong> ¡Bienvenidaaaaa! Que bueno que te gustase la historia. Oye, es cierto… woah… ¡Gaara no tiene ceja! *corre a ver fotos y suelta gritos de la tipica fans...* ejem, ejem. sorry, me emociono con cualquier cosa. Asi que tus sospechas van entre Gaara y Sasuke… ej, bueno, en este cap lo más probable es que lo sigas creyendo xD Gracias por comentar, nos leemos.

**layill:** ¡Otra personita que cree que es Sasuke o Gaara! C: van muchas que lo creen, eh, que bien… ehm… Shikamaru digamos que anda tras de alguien más problemática lalala. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>Shald120:<strong> ¡Hola! Creo que la lista entre Gaara y Sasuke es cada vez más larga… ¿tan sospechosos son? ¡Woah! no lo sabia xD si, como dices, pronto se sabrá. ¡Ya muero por saber quien es! Gracias por el halago y el review. Besos, nos leemos.  
><strong>Dark-riza:<strong> ¡Holaaaa! ^^ Si, tienes razón, tardaste en comentar _(pero no te preocupes, yo lo equilibrio con lo que tardo en publicar*risitas nerviosas*) _¿Tu Inner quiere a Naruto, eh? **¡Yo te lo regalo!** pero que Sakura no lo sepa o probablemente enfoque toda su ira en mi y no me dejara concluir la historia xd. _***tos***_Sasori y Deidara tendrán una aparición pronto_***tos***_ ¿Dan? _¿En serio?_ ¡Dios, eso si que seria sorpresivo! ahahahha xd ¡imagínate la sorpresa de todos! Querida, si me dices sensei me harás sonrojar y sentirme vieja, pero agradezco que lo preguntes… _***tos***_digo, que tu inner lo pregunte por ti. ¡Y no, no lo digo por que no quiero tener una alumna como tu! C: pero, solo por ser tu, llámame como quieras ^^ ¡Muchas, muchas, gracias por tu review! Besitos.

**Bella Uchija****:** ¡hola! gracias por comentar, ¿Sasuke? pss, lee el capitulo C: te llevaras una sorpresa. ¡Besos, nos leemos!

**N/a: ¿Quien demonios es el chico?**=.= **¡Alguien que me lo diga!** T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>

Temari miró el cielo esperando que este si le diera la respuesta a lo que estuvo preguntándose toda la maldita noche, ¿pero que creen? ¡El maldito cielo no sirve de nada en absoluto!

— ¡Demonios! –gritó enojada golpeando con sus puños el suelo y rodando por el pasto para después acurrucarse y cerrar sus ojos, haciendo el intento de dormir.

De verdad que intentó pero su mente volvió a la escena de Hinata con…

— ¡Oh, Kami, saca eso de mi mente! ¡Con un demonio, no puedo seguir pensando es eso o voy a volverme loca…!

— ¿Qué no estas loca ya?

Temari se sobresaltó y miró con pánico a la persona que acababa de llegar para después relajarse notoriamente.

—Ah. Solo eres tú –dijo la rubia de coletas soltando un suspiro de cansancio. En otra oportunidad ella se habría lanzado a sus brazos chillando de emoción, pero ya no tenia tiempo para esa mierda, si, nada de cursilerías por Nara hoy, ni mañana… _**No hasta sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza**_:- Déjame sola, Shikamaru.

—Tks, demasiado problemático.

Temari por primera vez en su vida quiso golpear brutalmente al chico al cual amaba. **¡Es que enamorarse de Shikamaru Nara de verdad era problemático en exceso!**

Cerró sus ojos y tras diecisiete jodidas horas pudo dormir, sin saber que el chico la miraba con profundo… ¿Cariño?

Ajá, el perezoso rompecorazones miraba a la hiperactiva rubia con cariño.

_[****]_

Naruto tocó su cabeza y gimió adolorida. No recordaba haber bebido anoche pero la terrible jaqueca que ahora lo afectaba decía lo contrario… ¡Esperaba que la fiesta al menos estuviese buena!

Suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama… ¡¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se encogió de hombros y se fue a servir un vaso de agua. Pero a medio camino se acordó que le habían cortado el servicio por no pagar… _**¡Mierda!**_

Ya sabia cual era su salvación… _**¡Sakura!**_

Pero después su adolorida mente le recordó que ella le había dicho que mientras no encontrara el novio de Hinata no se le acercara. ¡Tal vez por eso sea que se fue a beber!

_**Si. **_

_**Debió haber sido por eso.**_

Lo que no recordó Naruto Uzumaki fue que… ¡Él jamás en su vida había bebido una gota de alcohol!

¡Por Kami que chico más descuidado!

_[****]_

Sakura agarró su traje de galli…pollo, si eso, de pollo.

Guardó una manta en su mochila y desganada cerró la puerta de su apartamento. Sus hombros bajaron haciéndola encorvarse un montón, y caminó por la calle bajo la atenta y escrutadora mirada de todos los habitantes del jodido pueblo.

A medio camino se encontró con Ino y Kiba que se estaban besando apasionadamente, lo cual fue como una puñalada a su ego y su condición de _**"Botada-y-olvidada-rápidamente-por-Naruto"**_

— ¡Sepárense ya, par de asquerosos pervertidos! –chilló Sakura descontrolada.

—Sakura, ¡¿Qué demonios le paso a tu fea cara? –preguntó Ino de manera bromista.

—Si, ¿Qué diablos, frentona, por que saliste de tu casa tan fea? Digo, eres fea naturalmente pero ahora lo estas el doble…. ¿Y donde dejaste al dobe de Naruto?

Kiba se quedó callado al ver la mirada de horror de Ino, guió su vista hacia la cara llorosa de Sakura y entonces comprendió todo.

— ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Saku-chan! ¡Yo no quise decir nada de eso realmente, solo era una broma…!

Ella negó y le dio temblorosa la mochila.

—C-c-creo que n-n-no iré…

—Pero Saku-chan…

— _¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

—No, no cariño, no llores. ¡Sakura, cariño, no llores! –suplicó Ino.

Ella sollozó más fuerte y se cargo en Ino quien tenía cara de horror e intentaba consolarla pero lograba que esta llorara cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Sakura, cariño, basta! ¿Me dices que sucede?

—E-es q-que… N-Naruto… y-y… _¡BUUUUUUAAAAAA!_

Kiba se encogió de hombros y retrocedió espantado, Ino lo miró ceñuda y le dijo claramente que se quedara, pero él movió sus labios con un solo nombre "Naruto" y algo enojada Ino lo dejo ir en búsqueda del rubio.

_[****]_

Hinata gimió ante la sensación de unos labios rozándose de forma seductiva contra su cuello. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos y casi dio un chillido de no ser por que él la besó.

—mmm….

—Recuerda que estamos en tu casa. –murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella asintió y se alejo de él. Lo miró unos segundos antes de alejarse rápidamente evitando cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

—Y tú recuerda que no podemos hacerlo mientras no tengamos una real protección.

Él bufó y gateo seductivamente hacia ella. Sus mejillas se colocaron rojas, y aparto la vista de su firme y tentador cuerpo. ¡Maldito chico!

— _¡Que tarde es…!_

—Hinata.

Ella no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su reclamo y le dio un rápido beso antes de levantarse… bueno, eso era lo que planeaba, pero ante el solo roce de sus labios supo que estaba perdida.

Él la sostuvo cerca, y ella se aferró a su cuello, apasionando el beso con rapidez. _Se necesitaban. _

_Ansiaban tocarse, besarse, amarse._

—Debo levantarme. –murmuró Hinata contra sus labios.

—Si, debes. –contesto sin animo de alejarse.

—mmm…. Pero si no me sueltas no puedo hacerlo...

A regañadientes él la soltó recibiendo una encantadora sonrisa que hizo saltar su corazón, estúpida novia que había conseguido siempre lograba colocarlo idiota y caliente… _en especial lo ultimo._

La vio levantarse rápidamente y sosteniendo un kimono cómodo corrió al baño.

Con una sonrisa malvada la siguió. Ya se encargaría él de hacerla dudar de su tonta decisión.

Después de todo él amaba tentarla.

No es que ella se quejara, bueno, no mucho.

_[****]_

Hanabi tatareo una canción mientras preparaba sándwiches, no era muy buena en la cocina, pero hacia lo que podía.

Y en gran parte era por que le encantaba ver a su hermana cocinando, era tan adorable… Suspiró, le encantaría saber quien era el novio de Hinata, no por lo que todos creían, no era solo por ser metiche, es que en verdad le preocupaba su Onee-san. La amaba a su manera y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, siempre estaba pendiente de las cosas que hacia o dejaba de hacer…

¡Y estaba saliendo con alguien en sus narices y la muy idiota jamás lo supo!

Guardó la comida en bolsitas, y limpió todo sin dejar ni una sola manchita. Entonces subió las escaleras para ir a buscar a su primo…

_**Y fue cuando sucedió el mayor trauma de su vida.**_

Tatareando una canción entre dientes activó su bakugan para ver si Neji estaba o no listo, pero su vista se desvió a la pieza de su hermana.

_Al baño de su hermana._

_[****]_

Temari se sobresaltó al sentir inesperadamente los brazos de alguien envolverla calidamente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariños y pensó de forma rápida quien demonios podría haber sido. Pero su mente estaba en blanco y no, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien podría ser.

Y cuando se giró para ver quien la tenia capturada en aquel feroz abrazo, su boca se abrió de golpe, sus mejillas se colocaron de inmediato rojas y su respiración se agito. Por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, como lo hacia el marica de Neji, pero después se dijo a si misma que eso seria muy estúpido de su parte.

_Por que no disfrutaría el calor de los brazos de… _

_Shikamaru. _

Frunció su ceño y lo miró fijamente esperando que él despertara, pero dos minutos después se cansó y volvió a dormir, sin saber que el chico Nara no estaba para nada dormido.

_[*****]_

—N-Naruto…. _buuuuuua…._

— ¡Bueno ya! Si vuelves a botar una lágrima voy a tirarte de cabeza a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí… -dijo Ino zamarreando a Sakura.

—Es que es _snif_ injusto.

—Si, lo es. Tanto como que chillaras durante casi una hora por ese idiota. No llores. _No grites._ ¡Ya basta! Vamos a ir al bosque, jugaremos, y nos reiremos y olvidaremos todo, ¿vale?

—H-hai. _snif._ E-esa que va ahí es H-Hanabi-chan –dijo Sakura moqueando.

Ino y ella corrieron hacia la chica quien dio un chillido de alarma y se colocó mortalmente pálida.

— ¡No se nada! ¡No lo se! ¡Lo juro! _Yo…_ -sin decir más la niña salio corriendo hacia el bosque.

—Okay, eso fue extraño.

—Más que extraño.

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Si. Lo hago. –dijo dudosa Sakura pero Ino no le dio mucha importancia antes de salir corriendo detrás de la menor de los Hyuugas.

_[*****]_

— ¡Entonces, anoche saliste a divertirte!

—Te digo que no me acuerdo de nada –repitió Naruto rascando su cabeza.

—Ya veo… ¿no será que le pusiste los cuernos a Sakura? –preguntó Kiba meneando sus cejas.

— ¡Claro que no! Además ella me amenazó.

— ¿Cuándo no lo hace? –comentó Kiba de forma sarcástica.

—Esta vez fue enserio. Me dijo que si no encontraba el novio de Hina-chan no volvería a tener sexo conmigo.

—Pero Sakura estaba llorando a moco tendido porque según ella la habías botado.

— ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! Es taaan buena en la-

—Okay, no quiero saber _eso_. Mejor vamos al bosque haber si las encontramos y arreglamos este enredo.

—Vale. –aceptó Naruto contento.

_[*****]_

Hanabi dio un grito al tropezar con algo. Su cuerpo por inercia cayó al suelo y soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir el golpe al igual que el bulto que había en el suelo.

_¡¿De cuando que los bultos gimen adoloridos?_

Abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con Temari mirándole ceñuda. Eso era malo. Muy malo.

— ¡Lo siento! –chilló asustada, la rubia parpadeo y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

— ¿También lo sabes?

—Si…

— ¿Saber que? –preguntó esta vez Shikamaru, ambas chicas rieron nerviosas y ondearon sus manos.

—No es nada.

—Si, nada. No sabemos en absoluto quien…

—Hanabi –interrumpió Temari tapando la boca de la chica menor y sonriendo nerviosa hacia Shikamaru:- ¿Qué tal si acomodamos las cosas?

—Vale. Si, las cosas. Eso no tiene nada que ver con Hinata y-

—Y su novio.

—Ay, si eso. –dijo Hanabi con horror.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Hola!

TenTen corrió hacia sus amigas y las tres tropezaron cayendo al suelo entre risas, Neji avanzó con su mentón alzado hacia Shikamaru y se apoyó en un árbol.

Sakura e Ino llegaron entre gritos exigentes hacia Temari y Hanabi quienes parecían a punto de colapsar. Kiba junto a Naruto llegaron corriendo, seguidos por un _**¿radiante Kakashi?**_

Todo se puso mucho más problemático cuando Hinata Hyuuga hizo acto de presencia.

_[*****]_

Hinata tragó en seco, sintiendo la mirada del grupo sobre ella, en serio odiaba ser el centro de atención. Sonrió de manera torpe y levantó su mano para saludar, antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de Kiba y de Ino.

¿Qué demonios hacían sus amigos…? ¡oh, no! ¡Eso era muy malo! ¡Si él llegaba a verles estaba bien jodida!

Sin dudas causaría problemas.

—_**Hinata.**_

—_**Nata-chan.**_

—…_**No… **_

—…_**Me…**_

—…_**Contaste…**_

—…_**Nada…**_

¿Ahora los dos se ponían de acuerdo para hablar?

Abrió su boca para responder o decir algo. Pero las palabras se extinguieron al ver la expresión de horror de Hanabi y Temari, siguió su vista sabiendo claramente con que se encontraría.

**¡Bien, ella se daba por muerta gracias a Kiba e Ino!**

_[*****]_

Neji observó a Sasuke y Gaara que caminaban juntos hacia donde estaba Naruto. Una idea se clavó en su mente, pero de inmediato la envió al tacho de la basura. Por que era desquiciada y muy mala. _¡Imposible!_

Ellos no podían…

_¿O si?_

Miró a Hinata, hace unos segundos ella puso cara de horror y después simplemente comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido a Ino y Kiba, en especial al último. Frunció su ceño y observo a Hanabi que tenía su cabeza dentro de la mochila, buscando algo de manera nerviosa, a su lado derecho Temari silbaba y movía sus manos como si fuese una coreografía en una absurda imagen de inocencia. Sakura y TenTen miraban babosas al pelirrojo y al moreno…

_**¡¿Que demonios? **_

Apretó sus puños y aclaró su garganta, haciendo que la chica de tomates diera un salto y comenzara a silbar junto a Temari. _**¡Inocente y un carajo!**_

—Uchiha, Sobaku no… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos de encogieron de hombros a modo de respuesta y Hinata se estremeció apartando rápidamente la vista de la escena.

Y por alguna razón la descabellada idea de Neji Hyuuga se hizo más fuerte, tomando el primer lugar en su lista de sospechosos.

_**Uchiha Sasuke y Sobaku no Gaara **__**eran**__** los **__**novios**__** de su prima. **_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Informe extra.**

**Más conocido como**

**Desvarío****de la escritora**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

_**Hola, de seguro te habrás preguntado por que jamás había estado en este espacio siendo que soy parte importante de la historia. **_

_**Bien, ahora estoy aquí y vengo a defender mi honor y el de mi familia. **_

_**Primero: No por que sea propenso a los desmayos permitiré que me llamen marica. Lo cual creo que es algo muy homofóbico.**_

_**Segundo: Apenas sepa quien diablos es el novio de mi prima (oh kami, no permitas que sean Uchiha y Sobaku no) me encargare de hacer que pague sus ofensas hacia los Hyuugas comprometiéndole con mi casta e inocente Hinata-sama. (Si, casta sigue siendo, aunque todos intenten decir lo contario, ¡¿Entendido?)**_

_**Tercero: ¡Estoy furioso con la escritora! ¿Quién demonios se cree esta mujer para hacerme parecer un debilucho y dejarme en un papelucho secundario que blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**Y muchos: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

_**Mil quinientos noventa y ocho: Si quieren que deje de hablar y comience a actuar como macho, aprieta el botón que dice "Review this chapter" es gratis y ayuda a la gente que tiene complejos hacia mi. **_

_**¡Me despido y espero que todos siempre recuerden el nombre del chico más guapo, sexy, superior, el único…!**_

—¡Tsukiyomi Ikuuuuuutooooooo! -interrumpe una desconocida que se autodenomino la novia del recién nombrado-

—¡Si! ¡Digo, no! _*Neji corre hacia la autora y le tapa la boca mientras lagrimas de impotencia corren por su rostro*_ ¡Decía que el chico más guapo, sexy, superior y único soy…!

— ¡Gay!

—¡Si eso que dice Tenten, soy gay! esperen... **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿TU IGUAL TENTEN? ¡QUE DIABLOS PASA CON EL MUNDO…!**

Ejem, ejem, tras esta crisis emocional y existencial de Neji Hyuuga, yo Lady Tsukiyomi me despido de la gente que lee mis locuritas.

_*Se escuchan agudos chillidos del desesperado Neji, en la cabeza de la escritora aparece una gotita estilo anime*_ Si, si, ¡Review para que Neji deje de parecer una… ¿florcita? _*se gira a verlo con una ceja alzada mientras mueve un papel de un lado a otro con expresión perpleja*_ ¡así que decidiste llamarlo "Florcita"! ¡Enserio_, chico florcita,_ no te quejes si te molesto!

Fin.

_**¡Solo del capitulo! ¡No dejaremos que no se sepa del misterioso novio de Hinata! **_

_**por que... ¡¿no son ambos, verdad?**_

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._**


	7. Rude Boys

**Summary:** ¿Que pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer: **Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

**Dark-riza****:** De nada, cariño, aunque tendré que acostumbrarme a eso de ser sensei... Pobre Neji me siento mal tratándolo así. Pss si, Dan, Hanabi te ha descubierto _lalala._ ¡No lo golpees! ¡Pobre, ya debe estar tan traumado como Neji! Inner, créeme, yo también quiero saber quien es. ¡De nuevo me has hecho sonrojarme! Solo escribo por diversión, pero gracias por el cumplido. ¡Si! ¡Sasori y Deidara ! ya veras… _jejeje_… Un beso enorme.

**Kyoko-Chan:** ¡Gaara! C: ¿cierto que seria interesante? _jejeje_, gracias por el review! Besitos.

**Shiaandten:** ¡Yo amo con mí ser ese trío! Quiero decir, ¿Gaara, Hinata y Sasuke? ¡Suena perfect ! Muchas gracias por el review. Besos.

**Ania. Coug: **¡Hola! C: ¡Bienvenida! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, aun puede ser Itachi _lalala_ Hinata después de todo no ha asegurado que sean Gaara y Sasuke… _lalalala_…Besos.

**Mazii-chan:** ¡Hola! Seigtsu será mencionado en este cap que es un especial de los chicos "rudos", pero, lo siento mucho, él no estaba en mis planes así que solo será nombrado, no es un sospechoso total ¡Perdón por hacerte pensar _*risitas malvadas*_! Gracias por el comentario.

**megan uzumakii:** ¡Hola! C: ¿picada? uf! cumplí mi misión. ¡Amo dejar a la gente con la interrogante! xd ¿Sasuke o Gaara? las sospechas contra estos dos van en aumento… ¡gracias por el comentario!

**nyu02:** ¡Hooola! C: ¿te reíste? xd esa era mi meta. Bien, ¡más puntos para Sasuke y Gara! xd Gracias por el comentario.

**maribelteka:** Me has hecho sonrojar, ¿amar mi fic no es mucho? O.O Pss si, Hanabi y Temari ya lo saben, Neji lo sabrá y dos personajes más también saben quien es el novio de Hinata pero no dicen ni pío. Con respecto a lo de contar como comenzaron a salir y acercarse tengo planeado que sea cuando ya se de a conocer el chico. Vale tendré en cuenta que te gusta Sasuke xd. Besos y gracias por tu comentario.  
><strong>MissDupre<strong>**:** ¡Wuuuaaaa! Que emoción, creo que la que llorara seré yo. Es que realmente no me imagine que mi fic les agradara tanto C: ¿Gaara y Sasuke? Estos chicos si que son populares todos votan por ellos jejeje, ¡besos y gracias por tu comentario! C:  
><strong>Shald120<strong>: Bueno, si, aun no se esta seguro si son ambos. Neji es un amor, el pobre me da pena tratarlo tan mal. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos.  
><strong>sasuhinas fan<strong>**: **Creo que todos morimos por saber quien diablos es el chico. Cariño, no es necesario que me lo recordaras, tengo muy presente tu elección xD  
><strong>roxkem<strong>: ¡Hola! C: No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, me había quedado claro que te gustaba la historia mientras hablábamos por Messenger xD Gracias por tus palabras, a mí tampoco me agradan esas parejas _(creo que Sakura es una perra y Kiba es mío) _pero pensé que sería interesante mezclar algo que no me agrada mucho _(lo sé, soy rarita) _Si, maldita sea, que estresante no saber quien es el chico. Pretendo sorprenderles.

Pobre Neji, me da pena tratarlo tan mal…Pero no tanta para no seguir molestándole xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! C: ¡Besos!

**Clara:** ¡Hola! Obvio que el final les encantara ¿Sasuke de celestino? que divertido xD Gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

**hime-chanhyuga:** Lo siento, cariño, no quería joder a Neji _(en realidad, si)_ ¡Es que es tan gracioso molestarlo! xD ¡Que felicidad que te agrade el fic! ahahahahaah me hiciste reír un montón con el comentario. ¿Me dejarías comprobar si Neji es un dios? no me quejaría lalala. Gracias por el comentario, Besos.

N/a: ¿Quien demonios es el chico?**=.=** ¡Alguien que me lo diga! **T.T**

Capitulo 8: ¡Rude Boy's!

Hinata suspiró desesperada, necesitaba hacer algo para que la tensión disminuyese. _**¡Y por la mirada que él le envió debía ser rápido!**_

—Y-yo… q-quiero c-comenzar. –dijo Hinata alzando su mano con decisión.

— _¿Qué?_ –preguntó TenTen confundida.

— _¿De que hablas? _-dijo esta vez Sakura.

— _¿Comenzar con que?_ –preguntó Ino con expresión confusa.

—E-el j-juego… -dijo Hinata sonrojándose:- Y-yo q-quiero comenzar a jugar.

— ¡Bien! –chilló Temari antes de que los demás reaccionaran. Hinata sonrió avergonzada con sus ojos clavados en el suelo, sin ser capaz de ver a la chica de coletas, no después de lo que ella había presenciado:- ¡¿Verdad o reto?

—R-reto.

—Te reto a que me des pistas de tu chico. –dijo esta vez Hanabi sin dejar que alguien siquiera procesara las palabras de la mayor Hyuuga.

—é-él e-es u-un bas…-se detuvo rápidamente al darse cuenta que iba a decirle "bastardo" tapó su boca avergonzada, se estaba contagiando con sus palabrotas:- digo, es… rudo.

— ¿Rudo como… malo? –preguntó TenTen sonando ahogada. Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron aun más y asintió levemente, mirando al suelo.

—Y-ya l-les d-di dos p-pistas –dijo Hinata. Sakura dio un chillido y el traje de pollo voló por los aires. Temari lo señaló antes de que cayera milagrosamente en los brazos de Ino.

—Ino, vas a la misión con el disfraz.

— ¡Eso es tan injusto!

— ¿q-que m-misión?

—Oh es tan inocente… -dijo Ino enternecida antes de sostener el disfraz y palmear sus manos con decisión:- ¡Hina-chan, tu quedas a cargo de organizar las cosas aquí! El resto, ¡MARCHANDO! ¡Y… uno! ¡Y… dos! _¡Y… ¿Qué viene después?_

Neji caminó hacia su prima, Hinata se asusto al ver que el ojo derecho del chico parecía tener un tic nervioso y cuando él abrió su boca para hablar creyó estar perdida, pero antes de poder siquiera soltar una palabra el pobre chico cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Tenten dio un grito de horror y corrió a buscar a su princesa, digo, **príncipe.** Lo lanzó sobre su hombro siguiendo al grupo con decisión.

Todos se fueron, si, incluidos los máximos sospechosos de la florcita_, corrijo antes de que me asesinen: Neji,_ dejando a la chica de cabello negro estirando mantas y ordenando los sándwich mientras pensaba que aquel día después de todo parecía que iba a ser mucho más largo que el resto.

[*****]

— ¡¿Escucharon?

—Si, Sakura, no es necesario que grites. –dijo Temari tapando su oído y sonriendo apoyada en el umbral de la casa, todos le dieron una mirada asesina pero ella no se inmuto:- Ella dijo que era rudo. ¿Alguna idea de _quien_ puede ser?

— ¡Es un chico malo por ende: Akatsuki!

—Kiba, no exageres… ¿La dulce Hina-chan con un criminal? –preguntó Ino con los ojos entornados.

— ¡Rudo: Akatsuki!

—_Kiba…_

— ¡Es uno de ellos! –continuo el chico jalando su cabello con desesperación y mirando a todas direcciones con pánico- ¡Pobre Hinataaaa!

—Enserio, ¿Qué pasa con los hombres de Konoha? Son taaaaaan extraños –reclamó Hanabi con su ceño muy fruncido y se cruzó de brazos alzando su mentón con orgullo propio de una Hyuuga:- Pero creo que Inuzuka tiene razón… ¿Por qué si no mi _h-hermana_ escondería su relación?

—Buen punto –dijo Ino mirando a la niña con sospechas, pero ella parecía un cubito de hielo, nada que ver con sus reacciones anteriores:- Yo digo que es Deidara. Ese tipo es guapo y… Rudo.

—Discrepo, Ino solo dice que es Deidara por que él es rubio y se parece a ella. Si fuese un Akatsuki creo a ojos cerrados que fue el cabrón de Sasori… ¡él **si **es rudo! –aseguró la pelirosada con escalofríos.

—Insisto en que es Itachi. –dijo Hanabi con un suspiro exasperado. Ino y Sakura se dieron una mirada calculadora y después continuaron como si nada, ignorando a la menor.

—No sé chicas, me huele que no es Akatsuki… yo desconfío de…

— ¿De quien? –preguntó Temari interesada en el razonamiento de TenTen.

—Seigetsu.

— ¿TenTen, que te fumaste? –comentó Naruto con sus ojos abiertos como platos:- ¡Joder, Hinata es una chica muy dulce para ese tipo!

— ¿Estás celoso por que no te eligió a ti, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con sorna.

—Claro que no. –dijo el rubio rascando su nuca con las mejillas rojas, Sakura golpeo con brusquedad la mesa de centro y se levantó con su orgullo pisoteado por su _ex_ novio.

—No se ustedes, pero YO voy a demostrar que fue Sasori.

—Bien, entonces es hora de movernos. –dijo Temari sonriendo divertida, antes de aclarar su garganta mirando de reojo al chico de cabello oscuro:- ¿Uchiha-san?

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –espetó él sin cambiar su expresión.

—Bueno, entonces, aunque perdamos mucho tiempo lo mejor es ir todos juntos. –dijo Temari sabiamente, dejando pasar la pregunta a su hermano menor:- Es muy peligroso que nos separemos como antes solo de dos personas.

Y así el grupo conformado por Hanabi, Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, TenTen y Temari partieron en su nueva "misión" para saber quien era el _rudo_ novio de Hinata Hyuuga.

[****]

— ¿Rudo, eh?

Hinata se sobresalto y sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe. Dejó de silbar y miró al chico que estaba frente a ella.

—_N-_no _s-_sabia _q-_que _m-_más _d-_decir. –murmuro con suavidad, él se apoyo en un árbol y la miro ceñudo:- No te enojes _p-_por _K-_Kiba-kun…

—Te dije que no quería que te volviera a tocar. –espetó él tensando cada uno de sus músculos, dándole una furiosa mirada.

—_E-_es _m-_mi _a-_amigo.

—Y yo tu novio.

—Si, eres mi novio, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me mandes como si fuese tu sirviente. ¡Por que no lo soy! –dijo ella sonando furiosa, sin titubear en ni una palabra. Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con enojo, pero ella no se inmuto mientras continuó su discurso:- Si hubiese querido a alguien que me mantuviese como si fuese su esclava habría aceptado el compromiso que papá me ofreció y si sigues creyendo o tratándome así, romperé contigo.

—Hazlo, Hinata, y veremos quien corre detrás del otro.

— ¡_B-_Bien! ¡_D-_después no te quejes! ¡_S-_sal de aquí! –chilló ella enojada. Él se encogió de hombros y se giró. Hinata apretó sus ojos cuando escucho un lejano _puf_ y después fue lanzada sin nada de suavidad al suelo.

—No, Hyuuga, no te libras tan fácil de mí –susurró sonando fastidiado. Hinata masculló una grosería que lo hizo reír y ambos gimieron cuando sus caderas chocaron. La chica jadeo, y susurró que era una mala idea porque podrían encontrarlos, pero cambio de opinión cuando él mordisqueo su cuello y lanzó lejos su chaqueta. Todo el mundo y el machismo de su ególatra novio podían irse al mismísimo infierno si él continuaba besándola y tocándola de aquella placentera forma.

— ¡Hinata Hyuuga!

La susodicha tardó un momento en reaccionar antes de apartarse aturdida de los adictivos labios de su novio. Frente a ellos estaba su sensei con los brazos cruzados y pareciendo sumamente enojada ante el desplante cariñoso que acababa de presenciar.

—Ustedes dos, ¿no les bastó con el sustito que tuvieron? ¿Eh?

Hinata se sonrojó y tartamudeo una respuesta incoherente, mientras que él ni se inmutó. Kurenai gruñó enojada y chasqueo sus dedos.

—Bien, tengo dos noticias para ustedes: la primera es que el bastardo de Hatake sabe que ustedes dos están saliendo.

— ¿_c-_como _s-_supo?

— ¿Enrollándose con ella? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Kurenai lo fulminó y después miró a Hinata con vergüenza y asintió.

—El punto es que, _él lo sabe._

—No abrirá su boca. –interrumpió de nuevo el chico. Hinata suspiró y lo miró con sus labios en una firma línea.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Porque no le conviene.

[*****]

Ino se movió incomoda mientras intentaba abrazar a Kiba sin que las plumas del disfraz molestasen, cosa que en aquel momento pareció imposible. Gritó una maldición y todos se giraron a verla y ella a cambio les enseño su dedo medio. Hanabi rompió a reír, recibiendo una mirada enojada de Neji.

—Hanabi-sama no debería agradarle juntarse con alguien tan irrespetuosa y mal educada.

— ¡Cierra la boca! –chilló Ino mientras aleteaba, digo, movía sus brazos.

—Que divertido, ¡Tobi quiere jugar con ellos!

— ¡Ay que chico más mono! –dijo Hanabi sonriendo y corriendo hacia el enmascarado chico. Neji se interpuso en su camino con expresión solemne.

—Hanabi-sama, ¡Es un criminal rango S! ¡Joder, ¿Qué acaso todos los Hyuuga se van por lo peligroso?

Como respuesta, un kunai paso peligrosamente cerca de su cabello impactándose en el árbol que se encontraba apoyado Deidara que puso cara de horror y retrocedió.

— ¡Oigan, que se haga la paz!

— ¡Venimos en paz, es solo que TenTen suele emocionarse con las armas! –gritó Naruto alzando sus manos con inocencia.

—_**Deidara…**_

—_**Queremos… **_

—_**Saber…**_

— ¡¿ERES TÚ, VERDAD? ¡PERVERTIDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Por qué TENIAS QUE FIJARTE EN MI PRIMA? ¡CONTESTA! ¡CONTESTA!

—Neji, lo estas ahogando por eso no te puede contestar. –susurró TenTen señalando sus manos apretando el cuello de Deidara, de inmediato el Hyuuga retrocedió y se sonrojó levemente.

—Lo siento.

—Perdónalo, Deidara, lo que queremos preguntar es si por algunas de esas casualidades de la vida eres tu el chico con el que sale con Hinata Hyuuga.

La cara del rubio chico se tornó pensativa, el viento corrió más fuerte mientras Tobi conversaba en susurros con una coqueta Hanabi, TenTen le corría mano disimuladamente a Neji, Kiba se reía hasta el punto de llorar de su novia disfrazada de gallina quien le hacia muecas de molestia, Naruto suplicaba saber por que Sakura estaba enfadada y esta a su vez lo ignoraba, Kakashi leía su famoso librito pervertido y Shikamaru… Para él era muy problemático todo; tras minutos de silencio Deidara sonrió como si recordara algo extremadamente bueno y una vena en la sien de Neji latió peligrosamente mientras se alejaba de TenTen.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a contestar o no?

—ummm...… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

En la cabeza de todos apareció una gotita estilo anime.

[******]

— ¡Bien, ni siquiera debimos haber sospechado de Deidara! –dijo Sakura satisfecha mientras caminaban en búsqueda de su siguiente sospechoso, a su lado Ino hizo un sonido de decepción mientras Neji negaba.

—No sé, ese tipo me daba mala espina.

—Joder, acéptalo, solo fue tiempo perdido.

—**N**u-uh, para alguien no lo fue –canturreó Temari entre risitas, recibiendo un nada disimulado golpe en el torso. Nadie se percato de eso, más preocupados de caminar que de las dos chicas. Hanabi entrecerró sus ojos mientras escondía un papel sospechoso:- Venga, dime, ¿Qué es eso?

—Un dibujo con su msn y celular –dijo Hanabi de forma soñadora. Sakura se metió en medio de ellas y las miró sospechosamente.

— ¿Qué hablan tanto a susurros, ustedes dos?

— ¿Nosotras?

—**_Nada…_**

—**_en..._**

—**_Absoluto..._**

— ¡Como si les creyera! Algo están escondiendo y las descubriré.

—Sakura-chan, él esta atrás tuyo. –dijo Hanabi con suavidad, intentando tranquilizar a la pelirrosada.

— ¿Él? ¿Él quien? –preguntó Sakura profundamente confundida.

—S-Sas-Sasori.

El ojo derecho de Sakura tembló y pareció estar congelada, Temari y Hanabi alcanzaron a sostenerla o la pelirrosada hubiese ido a parar de cara contra el suelo. El pelirrojo posó sus somnolientos ojos sobre la Hyuuga y suspiró.

—Antes de que lo pregunten, no, no salgo con tu hermana. Y por cierto, Tobi dijo que lo agregaras pronto a Msn y que lo aceptaras como amigo en facebook. Y que ya te estaba siguiendo en Twitter…

— ¡Tu, pervertido hijo de la gran-!

—No fue él, Neji. –interrumpió Temari con un gesto solemne. Sasori miró a la desmayada Sakura y sonrió.

— ¡¿no? ¡¿Segura? ¡Algo huele mal! –masculló Neji ceñudo.

—No, ese fue Naruto. –informó Ino moviendo sus alas, digo, brazos.

— _**¡wacala!**_

— _**¡Iugh! **_

— _**¡Cerdo asqueroso!**_

— **_¡Cochino!_**

—Lo siento, chicas, es la tensión del momento.-dijo Naruto rascando su nuca extremadamente avergonzado:- ¡Bueno, pelirrojo, ¿seguro que no eres el novio de Hinata Hyuuga?

—Que no. No lo soy.

— ¿Cómo lo aseguras? –preguntó Kiba con su ceño fruncidísimo.

—Ni la conozco. No se quien es.

—**Él** perfectamente puede estar mintiendo. –dijo Neji con sus brazos cruzados.

—Psss... Cree lo que quieras. No soy el novio de Hyuuga.

—Sakura-chan, no sigas la luz. ¡No la sigas! Vuelve a mí._** ¡oh, Sakura-chan, vuelve a mi!**_

—Naruto, eso solo empeorara las cosas. Sakura con lo enojada que esta no querrá volver a tus brazos y se irá a la luz.

—Espacio, yo se como volverá. –dijo Ino con una malvada sonrisa. Todos obedecieron y la rubia se inclinó al oído de la pelirrosada y susurró algo que nadie fue capaz de escuchar, pero al segundo después la chica se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos y con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡COOOORRAAAAN! ¡2012! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOOO!

—En tus mejores sueños, frente de papa. –dijo Ino riéndose. Todos entornaron sus ojos cuando Sakura se lanzo al suelo y comenzó hacer… Un gigantesco foso.

— ¿Sa-Sakura? ¿Q-Que haces?

— ¡NO HAY ESPACIO PARA NADIE MÁS! ¡ES UN BUNKER PARA MI SOLITA! ¡SI ME SALVO YO, EL MUNDO PODRA SEGUIR SU RUMBO! _**¡LO VI EN UN SUEÑO!**_

[*****]

—Okay, lo asumo, no fue la mejor idea decirle a Sakura que estábamos a 21 de diciembre del 2012, pero vean el lado positivo –dijo Ino intentando alcanzar al resto del grupo. Temari frenó en seco y colocó sus brazos en jarra, realzando sin saber sus pechos, el que si lo notó fue Shikamaru y lo disfruto silenciosamente.

— ¿Cuál seria el lado positivo?

—De seguro el "Bunker" le sirvió a Sakura y Naruto para la reconciliación.

— ¡Ino-chan, Sakura tiró de cabeza a Naruto al jodido hoyo y le obligó a cavar! –dijo Hanabi mientras caminaba con sus ojos pegados a una Blackberry.

— ¡Vocabulario, Hanabi-sama!

—Da igual, ¿Qué haces con ese teléfono? –preguntó Ino interesada.

—Chateo –dijo Hanabi sin despegar su vista del celular. Neji salto y la detuvo con un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Con quien si se puede saber, Hanabi-sama?

—No puedes saberlo, Neji. –espetó Hanabi continuando con su camino, dejando atrás a su frustrado primo.

— ¿Podríamos tomarnos un descanso? –preguntó Temari suspirando cansada.

Todos asintieron y se lanzaron al pasto escuchando el aletear de los pajaritos _–ah, no, esa es Ino enrollándose con Kiba- _y el silencio interrumpido por las banshees _–disculpa, esa es Sakura haciendo quien sabe que con el pobre Naruto-_ y el constante sonido de mensajes de texto del celular de Hanabi que a cada segundo se colocaba más y más roja. Temari disimuladamente leía la conversación online de su amiga y sus ojos se entornaron, hasta que apartó la vista con las mejillas rojas. Shikamaru se perdió la expresión perpleja que le envió la rubia de coletas porque estaba durmiendo y Kakashi leía su libro con atención. Neji seguía con su tic en el ojo, maldiciendo entre dientes, mientras TenTen masajeaba sus tensos hombros.

[*****]

— ¿Bueno que no se va a largar?

—Kurenai-sensei no va a irse porque dice que si lo hace vamos a enrollarnos.

—No esta lejos de la realidad. –dijo con despreocupación su novio, Hinata se sonrojó y golpeo con suavidad su hombro, antes de darse cuenta, él la había atrapado entre sus brazos y sus labios estaban tentadoramente cerca de ella:- Pretendía poder terminar lo que no pudimos por culpa de mí adorada cuñadita.

—_N-_no _m-_me _a-_acuerdes _d-_de _e-_eso.

— ¿Por qué no? fue divertido ver tu cara sonrojada y escuchar el grito de asombro de Hanabi. Como si no supiera que estábamos follan..

— **¡Cállate! **Eres un idiota. ¿Te imaginas hubiese sido mi padre? ¡O peor aun, mi primo!

—Eso si que habría sido divertido –susurró él mientras su mano se deslizaba por su muslo, Hinata dio una avergonzada mirada a Kurenai, pero antes de poder decir algo, su novio mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oído y después suspiro haciéndola temblar de placer:- Imagina su cara de horror al vernos follando, Hinata. Al verme enterrado profundamente en tu cuerpo y ver el placer que causo…

— ¡_Ba-_basta! –chilló ella roja como tomate, sintiendo un mareo:- ¡_v-_voy a desmayarme si continuas!

—Seria lindo, Hyuuga, hace un montón que no te desmayas. Antes lo hacías por cualquier cosa, creo que te sirve pasar tanto tiempo conmigo.

—Yo creo lo contrario. Manos fuera, pervertido. –dijo Kurenai interrumpiendo la charla con enojo.- Hina-chan, ayúdame a limpiar el caos que ha quedado aquí y tú, mejor ve a darte una ducha fría.

—No me de or…

—Por favor. –suplicó la chica colocando las manos en el pecho de su novio y mirándolo con angustia, él gruñó antes de tomar su boca en un beso posesivo y devastador, para después desaparecer.

—Ah, el amor. –comentó soñadoramente Kurenai antes de mirar a Hinata con diversión:- Protégete, cariño, o ese chico va a terminar embarazándote.

_**Y si no se desmayaba por su novio iba hacerlo por su descarada sensei,**_ pensó Hinata con su rostro rojo.

[*****]

Deberíamos ir tras mi sospechoso –gruñó Tenten ceñuda, todos le ignoraron mientras corrían hacia el exquisito olor. Frenaron en seco al ver a Hinata deslizándose de forma saltarina de una manta a otra dejando sandiwch, bebidas y pastelitos. Todos agradecieron que la chica sea tan amorosa.

Bajaron de un salto y se asombraron al encontrarse con Gaara, Sasuke y Kurenai mirándose como si fueran a saltar uno encima del otro.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Es uno de estos dos! ¡Estoy seguro! –gritó Neji apuntando al pelirrojo y pelinegro con decisión. Ambos alzaron las cejas y entonces, Hinata se paró en frente de su primo y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

—Qué bueno que han regresado, creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad –dijo Hinata sin titubear ni siquiera una vez.

_Ella por fin les contaría quien era su misterioso novio._

* * *

><p>Sip, así es, nos acercamos al final.<p>

El próximo capitulo será la historia de Hinata y su novio, como comenzaron y todo... C:

Ya me voy.

_Besos, abrazos y... ¡Review! xD_


	8. Nota autor

Uhm, bueno, no sé muy bien que decir ni cómo partir. Jamás pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo para tener una actualización, más de un año por dios, a estas alturas nadie recordará nada :C

Sé que deben odiarme. _Yo me odio_. Pero voy a explicar todo lo que sucedió por muy personal que sea.

Verán, soy de una familia bastante tradicional y de clase alta, mis padres son mayores y muy rígidos. Usualmente tengo un comportamiento intachable, era de las típicas chicas que hacen todo lo que sus padres dicen y siguen las reglas a ojos cerrados. Pero llegue al punto en que ya no podía más. Así que exploté y no de la mejor manera así que me echaron a patadas de la casa.

Terminé viviendo con mi primo. Fue un cambio radical, todo fue completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada y la verdad es que me alivió y por fin pude ser yo misma sin restricciones. A parte de todo eso, el año pasado terminé el colegio, estaba concentrada en mis notas y en la prueba de selección universitaria así que no tenía tiempo para nada.

La verdad es que tengo escrito lo mismo que hace tres o seis meses. La mitad del capítulo. Y me quedé bloqueada. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para pedirles ayuda puesto que no es justo para nadie que deje la historia sin terminar.

Tengo claro lo que haré, como será el final y todo, pero me falta un empujoncito, algo que me saque del limbo.

Si alguien todavía sigue leyendo y está interesado en brindarme ayuda me pueden contactar por mp o enviándome un correo electrónico.

**Los amo y de verdad siento mucho que esto esté sucediendo.**

* * *

><p>Y para que no todo sea tan pesimista...<p>

**¿Un adelantito?**

* * *

><p>— ¡Toma su pulso! –chilló Sakura preocupada:- Hinata, cariño, debes dejar de reírte.<p>

— ¡No… ahahhaha…. No puedo! –dijo Hinata riendo de forma frenética.

— ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? –preguntó Hanabi sonriendo divertida.

— ¡S-sus caras! ¡Oh-mi-estomago! ¡S-sus caras f-fueron demasiado g-graciosas!

—Hinata Hyuuga, reacciona –gruñó Neji zamarreando a la chica quien repentinamente se colocó pálida y dejó de reír.

O-Oh.

Hinata gimió avergonzada y se sonrojó aun más cuando su novio simplemente continuó viéndola. Ella estiró su mano de forma temblorosa y la apoyó contra el rostro imperturbable del chico, entonces, con las yemas de sus dedos acarició su mejillas y su mentón, luego su nariz, él no se movió pero tampoco demostró algún interés, deslizó su mano suavemente por su frente y luego tocó sus largas pestañas.

Entonces, cuando iba a delinear sus labios, él abrió su boca y le dio un lametón a sus dedos, cosa que en otra ocasión habría sido asquerosa, pero ahora solo causó calor en su cuerpo.

**Porque así había comenzado todo.**

Naruto abrazó a la pelirrosada y besó su cabeza tratando de descubrir que era ese raro presentimiento de que estaban perdiendo una parte de información importante.

—Oye, Saku, ahora que encontraron al novio de Hina-chan podríamos ir a tu casa y ya sabes… -dijo Naruto meneando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

— ¡TÚ! ¡PERVERTIDO INSENSIBLE!

Él gritó cuando Sakura comenzó a golpearlo, aprovechando un descuido causado por un inesperado beso, Naruto corrió lejos de su amada pero abusiva novia.

— ¿V-viste mucho?

La niña se sonrojó y negó frenéticamente:- Solo lo suficiente para… ya sabes.

—Lo siento –dijo la rubia con calma antes de que Hanabi soltara una risita y ondeara sus manos, para luego mirar el agua.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera primera vez que veo a alguien follando –admitió ella con un feroz sonrojo haciéndose presente en sus mejillas:- Solo me sorprendió que fuese Hinata-chan. ¡es mi hermana!

Temari le miró con los ojos entornados y abrió su boca para preguntarle algo pero luego negó y la cerró con rapidez, volviendo a observar el cielo.

— ¿Cómo les encontraste tú? –preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad. Temari soltó un suspiro avergonzado y procedió a contarle como descubrió al novio de Hinata.

—Claro. Dejemos que se vistan y regresamos. –dijo Sakura avergonzada:- Vayamos por TenTen y Neji. Espero no encontrarles desnudos o follando.

—Es Neji, seguramente no estará haciendo algo tan pervertido con Tenten –dijo Naruto antes de mirar a su novia con picardía:- aunque no sería mala idea comprobarlo.

Por ese comentario Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe, Ino aclaró su garganta y Kiba espetó que ya estaban vestidos.

—Qué bueno porque la investigación no ha terminado. –dijo Sakura con sus ojos llenos de decisión:- ¡Esto acaba de empezar!

— ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? Todos vimos que ese idiota arrastró a Hinata y se la llevó. Está más que claro su novio es…

...

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. –espetó Kiba sorprendido.

—Todos vimos que él no fue quien la sacó de ahí como un hombre de las cavernas irradiando celos por todos sus poros –dijo Ino con un suspiro de anhelo:- Eso fue sexy.

Quizás solo fue un despiste. –dijo Sakura con suspicacia.

—Oh Kami… Esto cada vez está más y más interesante. –dijo Ino emocionada:- Todo concuerda. La actitud rara de Temari y Hanabi era por eso.

—Vaya, esto es bastante perturbador –dijo Kiba aturdido.- Deberíamos ir a comprobarlo.

* * *

><p>Besos y espero que sigan algunos por aquí :C<p> 


	9. El misterio no tan resuelto

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa si te enteras que tu mejor amiga no es virgen gracias a "verdad o reto"? bueno, si lo quieres saber Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari y Hanabi te lo pueden explicar.

Las chicas se acaban de enterar de un gran secreto de Hinata… A sus cortos 15 años _(y siendo la más callada y tímida del grupo)_ ha perdido su virginidad.

¿Quién fue el chico que se atrevió a tocar a la Hyuuga? Ah, de esa investigación se encargan sus amigas quienes se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de la pelinegra…

**Disclaimer: **Yo, Lady Tsukiyomi _(más conocida como Val, la eterna enamorada de Ikuto)_ no soy dueña _(por desgracia)_ de Naruto, simplemente saco las locas ideas de mi mente y la expreso en este espacio virtual dejando que ustedes tengan el _(des)_agrado de leerme. Y TODO es sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicación y agradecimiento:**

**Arika Yuy Uchiha****:** Muchas gracias por haber comentado, en este capítulo por fin se descubrirá quien es el misterioso chico~ Y sí, todavía puede ser Sasuke. Y no te preocupes por el tiempo, entiendo que no siempre puedan pasar a comentar _(yo no puedo pasar casi nunca a actualizar, estamos a mano xD)_

**Dark-riza****:** T_T Yo también te extrañaba, discípula xD Inner, cariño, te dije que aparecerían _(Ni te imaginas como deje de babeado mi pobre pc al escribir esas partes)_ Dan, Tks, podrías darme un poco de ego que a ti te sobra por montones. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Siempre me animas a escribir c: Besos y espero que estés bien

**megan uzumakii**: Lo sé, mis ataques de inspiración apestan, nunca se ponen de acuerdo con mi tiempo libre. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, voy a extrañar esta historia. Lamento demasiado la demora. Cruza los dedos porque puede que sea Sasuke. Besos y muchas gracias por haberte pasado.

**Maribekteka**: La verdad es que… ni yo sé quién es _(y no bromeo)._ Esta cosa va cada vez más liada… pero en este capítulo se sabe quién es el chico. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

**NatsukiUchiha****:** Lo hago porque soy mala MUAHAHHAHAHHAHA_ *tos nerviosa* _Okay, no. ¡Hoy lo descubriremos! Que nervios, por fin sabré quien es el misterioso chiiiico~

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami****:** Muchas gracias por comentar (: Intento hacerlo lo más gracioso posible. Yo también me muero de curiosidad.

**MaryxD: **Hola (:Lo sé, todos estamos muertos de curiosidad con el novio de Hinata. Sí, muahahhahahaha, soy malísima. Jijiji, muchas gracias por comentar.

**sasuhinas fan:** ¡Sí! ¡Qué nervios! Muchas gracias, querida, es bueno saber que te gusta tanto. Lo sabremos pronto, pronto.

**Mazii-chan:** ¡Hola! Dios, ¿explotaste literalmente? O.o jijiji Me encanta confundir a la gente. Perdón por la tardanza, nos leemos.

**Yuuki: **¡Gracias! Z: Todos estamos muertos de nervios por saber quién es la pareja de Hinata c:

**HitachiinObsession:** ¡Hola! Oh, cariño, no te preocupes entiendo. Lo sé, yo también amo ese trío Z: Son tan sexys *-* Buen punto… Pero este capítulo puede cambiar eso~

Ay, amo tu razonamiento. Pss, si, entre nos, puede ser uno de ellos xD Sasuke da la impresión de ser pervertido 1313 xD Jijijiji, te digo que vas bien (:

¡Y YO! T_T Perdona la tardanza, ¿agonizaste? Lo siento D': espero que este capítulo te haga reír tanto como los otros.

Si. Pobre Neji… ahahahah, vale, le daré tus condolencias (:

Besos, gracias por tu maravilloso review. Nos leemos.

**ania coug: **-se sonroja- Oh dios, gracias por tu review, no te mueras O.O Lamento la demora :c

** -love.0:** Holi~ Estoy bien… Siento desesperarte tanto, lo de pervertirte no tanto xD Creo que todas queremos uno como él. Sasuke… Bueno… ¿uno nunca sabe, cierto? xDD Con Gaara tampoco se sabe .-. También podría ser de los que interrogaron… ¡T_T! Ya me enredé. Espero que sigas por aquí, tus teorías me hacen reír ;) Besos y perdón por la tardanza.

**thu waxitha bn azikalha: **Hola, gracias por el comentario. No sé si es Gaara… tal vez (?)

**chikyuukuma13:** _.-. Sin respuestas para ti._

**hina-hime121**: ¡Muchas gracias! Perdón por tardar tanto, mi vida últimamente ha sido caótica.

**Pitukel:** Muchas gracias por leerme, Gaara es uno de los máximos sospechosos :Z Perdón por tardar tanto :')

**Mary**_**: **_¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida~! Qué bueno que te rieras, es mi misión en la vida… Okay, no xD Bueno… Gaara, es Gaara. . personalmente me matan los Gaaras/Hinata, pero comprendo tu punto de vista c: Sakuke es otro tema completamente distinto :$ Todas lo veremos frío y los tipos fríos en el fondo siempre son muy apasionados. ¡Sigues bien las pistas! :O Itachi no puede ser por la edad, siento quebrar tus ilusiones . Y mejor me callo porque estoy dando exceso de información xDD_ Déjame decirte que poner tu vida en mis manos no es la cosa más inteligente del mundo, porque, me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente jijiji~_ ¡Gracias por tu comentario, linda!

**Analove:** Sasuke o Seigetsu~ Oki, lo tendré en mente. Gracias por comentar :')

**best hyuuga:** haahgfahga xDD c: Gracias por pasarte y comentar, me dio risa tu comentario. Gracias, de verdad.

**taaniiaaziitaa****:** Gracias por el comentario 3 Espero que no hayas muerto de la intriga u.u Besos.

**Y a los que comentaron mi nota:**

**Hideko Hyuga:** ¡Lo siento! Espero que te guste el capitulo. De todas formas gracias por comentar.

**koriana-123:** Hola :) ¿así de adictivo es el fic? Wow. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo. Gracias por comentar.

**tenshihinata:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te gustara. Nos leemos :Z

**Annie Thompson:** Hola, querida, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu comentario. Sasuke~ ¿Será o no será~? Jijiji. En este capítulo se sabrá~ Gracias por pasarte, nos leemos, besos.

**Pitukel: **Muchas gracias por tu empatia, querida. Fufufu~ El adelanto era solo un tentempié para mis malvados planes~ Okay, no xD AMO, te juro, AMO COMO PIENSAS xDD Sigues bien mis pistas~ Aunque son pistas inconscientes, todavía no me decido por la pareja final. Ahsjdfghsdgfhs sí, la verdad es que cuando describo a Naruto es pensando en uno de mis primos que básicamente piensa con la polla (lo siento, debía decirlo). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me hacen sonreir y me dan más ganas de seguir con la historia. Espero que el capitulo nuevo sea de tu agrado.

**Toti17Uchiha:**Holi~ Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo nuevo te guste.

**Violetamonster:** Hola, querida. Fufufu~ ¡Que alegría! Creo que me siento mucho mejor colocando una sonrisa en el rosto de mis lectores :) Espero que te guste el capitulo~ Gracias por comentar.

**sasuhinas fan:** Todas las sospechas van a Sasuke y Gaara . xDD Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, el simple apoyo me ayudó. Nos leemos.

**LittleStar555: **¡Bienvenida! :) muahahahah me encanta plantar tanta intriga en mis lectores~ Muchas gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**N /a:** ¿Quién demonios es el chico?**=.=** ¡Alguien que me lo diga! **T.T**

* * *

><p>Hinata miró la tensa cara de sus amigos y sintió que su corazón latía de forma desaforada, tras ella su Sensei seguía asesinando con la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara Sobaku No, cosa que comenzaba a poner sus pelos de punta.<p>

Mojó sus labios y escuchó con atención los pajaritos volando, los animalitos corriendo por todo el lugar con libertad y la forma en que el grupo de chicos de la aldea aguantaba la respiración esperando que ella dijera algo.

_**Por Kami-sama, ellos iban a morir si no respiraban. **_

Apretó sus puños y se animó a hablar, pero entonces volvió a ver los rostros serios e imperturbables de las chicas y la angustia en los chicos _–aunque en dos de ellos había una inusual sonrisa-_ y Hinata no pudo aguantar más…

Ella rompió a reír.

Bueno, todos hemos tenido arranques de risa nerviosa, ¿no? Si han pasado por ese desastroso ataque saben lo complicado que es detener las carcajadas.

Al principio _–más o menos los diez primeros minutos-_ el grupo de personas miraron a Hinata Hyuuga horrorizados, pensando que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

A los veinte minutos comenzaron a sentirse profundamente fastidiados y molestos por la falta de seriedad de la heredera.

A los veinticinco minutos con treinta segundos, Kurenai le dio un vaso de agua a la pelinegra y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo _–donde había caído alrededor de los diecisiete minutos_-.

Pero cuando llegaron a la media hora y Hinata no dejaba de reírse, comenzaron a preocuparse.

— ¡Toma su pulso! –chilló Sakura preocupada:- Hinata, cariño, debes dejar de reírte.

— ¡No_**… ahahhaha….**_ No _**ahahhaha**_ puedo! –dijo Hinata riendo de forma frenética.

— ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? –preguntó Hanabi sonriendo divertida, contagiada sin poder evitarlo por la alegría de su hermana.

— ¡S-sus caras! ¡_Oh-mi-estomago_! ¡S-sus caras f-fueron demasiado g-graciosas! –aulló Hinata, llorando de la risa.

—Hinata Hyuuga, reacciona –gruñó Neji zamarreando a la chica quien repentinamente se colocó pálida y dejó de reír.

_O-Oh._

No quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a reaccionar su novio ante aquel atrevimiento por parte de su primo. Jadeó sorprendida cuando pusieron una chaqueta sobre su cabeza y unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron.

Escuchó lejanamente los gritos asombrados de sus amigas y se sonrojó a más no poder.

_Ahora sí que sería vergonzoso enfrentarles._

[*]

Hinata cayó a la cama con un grito de asombro con su novio sobre ella, sus ojos estaban encendidos por la furia y el rencor.

—Te hizo daño. –gruñó él viendo sus piel enrojecida donde su primo la había sostenido.

—Él solo quería que calmara mi ataque de risa histérica. –recordó Hinata con rapidez:- N-no me hizo daño, sabes lo rápido que mi piel se coloca roja…

—En verdad, sí lo hizo. –opinó otra persona con tranquilidad, Hinata se sonrojó y se hundió más en la cama y negó de forma frenética.

—Neji solo quería hacerme reaccionar, no me dan ataques de risa muy a menudo –susurró ella angustiada a su novio, sin hacerle caso a la otra persona en la habitación:- No le hagas daño.

—Ella te acaba de decir que tú no le hagas daño, yo si puedo. –comentó la tercera persona con aire rencoroso.

— ¡Joder, cállate! –chilló Hinata perdiendo los nervios, tapó su boca avergonzada y luego gimió desesperada:- Solo no lo escuches… Neji-nii-san no estaba pensando.

—Podría deshacerme de su estúpido primo. –sugirió la tercera persona con frialdad.

—Cierra tu maldita boca. –suplicó Hinata lanzándole un cojín que impactó de lleno en su cara, él rió divertido y alzó sus manos de forma inocente.

—Bien, me callo. ¿Quieren que los deje solo o me puedo quedar a ver la reconciliación?

Hinata gimió avergonzada y se sonrojó aun más cuando su novio simplemente continuó viéndola. Ella estiró su mano de forma temblorosa y la apoyó contra el rostro imperturbable del chico, entonces, con las yemas de sus dedos acarició su mejillas y su mentón, luego su nariz, él no se movió pero tampoco demostró algún interés, deslizó su mano suavemente por su frente y luego tocó sus largas pestañas.

Entonces, cuando iba a delinear sus labios, él abrió su boca y le dio un lametón a sus dedos, cosa que en otra ocasión habría sido asquerosa, pero ahora solo causó calor en su cuerpo.

_**Porque así había comenzado todo.**_

Entreabrió sus labios y permitió que él la besara, notando que él ponía la misma cantidad de ansiedad que al principio.

Y una vez más, no les importó que otra persona les mirara en silencio.

[*]

Hanabi soltó una risita histérica y luego alzó sus puños de forma triunfadora, todos se giraron a verla con el ceño fruncido pero ella no se inmutó.

— ¡¿Ven?! –comentó con orgullo:- ¡Les dije desde un principio que era Uchiha!

Ino entrecerró sus ojos, pero no notó nada extraño en el comportamiento de la chica, Temari en cambio tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba pesadamente, casi como si estuviese a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, miró a Sakura, pero la chica al igual que Naruto habían entrado en un profundo shock. Tenten calmaba a Neji que caminaba de un lado a otro con el cabello desordenado y con una mirada de furia que probablemente asustaría a alguien que no supiera lo quejica que en el fondo era el Hyuuga.

Kiba la rodeó y besó su hombro:- ¿Nos vamos? Creo que el juego terminó.

Un momento. _¿No que él iba a asesinar al que 'robó' la virginidad y castidad de Hinata?_ Kiba sonrió, mostrando sus sexys colmillos, y ella negó, confundida. Entonces, él gruñó y mordisqueó su hombro:- Mejor Hina-chan que tú.

Ino soltó un grito de emoción, antes de saltar sobre su novio, olvidando rápidamente la extraña actitud de su amiga.

—Problemáticos. –murmuró Shikamaru antes de moverse perezosamente hacia la rubia quien lo ignoró:- ¿Quieres ir por un batido?

Ella, asombrosamente, negó antes de agarrar del brazo a Hanabi y salir corriendo, arrastrando a la niña consigo. Shikamaru Nara golpeó su frente y negó. Sin dudas, Temari Sobaku No era la mujer más problemática del mundo.

_Precisamente por eso ella le gustaba tanto._

Naruto miró a Sakura quien continuaba mirando boquiabierta el lugar donde Sasuke había estado minutos antes de cargar a Hinata y desaparecer. Y bufó.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso todavía te gusta?

— ¿Uh? ¡NO! –chilló Sakura nerviosa y luego su cara se volvió triste y decaída:- Sé que Sasuke es reservado pero somos sus mejores amigos, pensé que en una ocasión así él nos contaría… o al menos sospecharíamos.

Naruto abrazó a la pelirosada y besó su cabeza tratando de descubrir que era ese raro presentimiento de que estaban perdiendo una parte de información importante.

—Oye, Saku, ahora que encontraron al novio de Hina-chan podríamos ir a tu casa y ya sabes… -dijo Naruto meneando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

— ¡TÚ! ¡PERVERTIDO INSENSIBLE!

Él gritó cuando Sakura comenzó a golpearlo, aprovechando un descuido causado por un inesperado beso, Naruto corrió lejos de su amada pero abusiva novia.

[*]

Hanabi se sentó sobre el pasto hundiendo sus pies en el agua, Temari repitió la acción apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando de forma pensativa el cielo.

— ¿Hana-chan? –preguntó Temari,

— ¿Sí?

— ¿V-viste mucho? –preguntó Temari sin quitar su mirada de las nubes.

La niña se sonrojó y negó frenéticamente:- Solo lo suficiente para… ya sabes.

—Lo siento –dijo la rubia con calma antes de que Hanabi soltara una risita y ondeara sus manos, para luego mirar el agua.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera primera vez que veo a alguien follando –admitió ella con un feroz sonrojo haciéndose presente en sus mejillas:- Solo me sorprendió que fuese Hinata-chan. ¡Es mi hermana!

Temari le miró con los ojos entornados y abrió su boca para preguntarle algo pero luego negó y la cerró con rapidez, volviendo a observar el cielo.

— ¿Cómo les encontraste tú? –preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad. Temari soltó un suspiro avergonzado y procedió a contarle como descubrió al novio de Hinata.

**Flash Back**

_Temari se acurrucó en su cama mientras miraba hacia fuera por la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Hoy por más que sus amigas insistieran no iba a levantarse._

_Después de todo ella estaba deprimida._

_Deprimida y con el corazón __más__ que roto._

_Dio un suspiro ahogado y se acomodó clavando su vista en el techo. Apenas fue consciente de los pasos por el pasillo ante de escuchar un estruendo, que entendió rápidamente se trataba de un jarrón cayendo al suelo, seguido por una ahogada maldición y una risita nerviosa. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó sigilosamente y miró por un hueco de su puerta que sucedía en el pasillo. Sus ojos se entornaron y de no ser por su sorpresa, soltaría un grito escandalizado por el comportamiento que había en su casa._

_Hinata tenía sus piernas envueltas en las caderas masculinas contra las cuales se mecía ligeramente mientras él luchaba para quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, y a unos centímetros…_

**Fin Flash back.**

Hanabi chilló sorprendida al ver que Temari se colocaba de un rojo bastante alarmante y luego caía de espaldas, desmayada, con la nariz sangrando.

— ¡Temi-chan! ¡Temi-chan, despierta! ¡Tienes que terminar de contarme lo que viste! –sollozó la chica con curiosidad.

Naruto, en medio de su escape se detuvo a escuchar el relato de la rubia, y al final de este una clara escena apareció en su mente: _Temari golpeándolo por gritarle que Gaara era el novio de Hinata… _

Abrió su boca y soltó un grito que llamó la atención de Sakura quien saltó sobre él.

— ¡Espera, antes de golpearme tenemos que ir por el resto! ¡Sasuke no es el novio de Hinata! ¡Es Gaara!

— ¿Gaara? –preguntó Sakura aturdida antes de entornar sus ojos como si las cosas calzaran repentinamente:- ¡Oh, esto lo tiene que saber Ino! ¡Vamos, Naruto, hay que contárselo!

[*]

Ino gimió avergonzada mientras Naruto y Sakura miraban su cuerpo desnudo con la boca abierta, Kiba gruñó cubriéndole con su propia desnudez. Oh genial.

— ¡Frentona quita la mirada de lo mío! –espetó Ino furiosa.

—Wow. –susurró Sakura con las mejillas rojas, mirando fijamente la erección de Kiba, Naruto aclaró su garganta y cubrió los ojos de su novia.

—Recuerda que veníamos a algo importante. –espetó Naruto fastidiado por el interés que mostró su novia frente al desnudo Kiba. Sakura aclaró su garganta y asintió.

—Claro. Dejemos que se vistan y regresamos. –dijo Sakura avergonzada:- Vayamos por TenTen y Neji. Espero no encontrarles desnudos o follando.

—Es Neji, seguramente no estará haciendo algo tan pervertido con Tenten –dijo Naruto antes de mirar a su novia con picardía:- aunque no sería mala idea comprobarlo.

Por ese comentario Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe, Ino aclaró su garganta y Kiba espetó que ya estaban vestidos.

—Qué bueno porque la investigación no ha terminado. –dijo Sakura con sus ojos llenos de decisión:- ¡Esto acaba de empezar!

— ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? Todos vimos que ese idiota sobre protector de Uchiha arrastró a Hinata y se la llevó. Está más que claro su novio es…

—Gaara. –concluyó Naruto.

Ino que estaba luchando con sus zapatos resbaló y cayó al suelo de culo, sus ojos tan abiertos como pelotas de tenis, Kiba empezó a toser y reír nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. –espetó Kiba sorprendido.

—Todos vimos que él no fue quien la sacó de ahí como un hombre de las cavernas irradiando celos por todos sus poros –dijo Ino con un suspiro de anhelo:- Eso fue sexy.

—La arrastró Sasuke, sí, pero Gaara desapareció con ellos. Quizás solo fue un despiste. –dijo Sakura con suspicacia:- Y si, Ino-chan, eso fue sexy.

—Oh Kami…. Esto cada vez está más y más interesante. –dijo Ino emocionada:- Todo concuerda. La actitud rara de Temari y Hanabi era por eso.

—Vaya, esto es bastante perturbador –dijo Kiba aturdido.- Deberíamos ir a comprobarlo.

—Hay que ponernos en marcha, hemos perdido tiempo valioso –dijo Sakura con decisión, antes de aclararse la garganta y señalar la camiseta de Ino:- La tienes al revés.

Ino se quitó la camiseta, sin importarle no llevar sujetador y le sonrió a Kiba de forma picara.

—Bueno, es mejor que vayan por Neji y Tenten porque mi novia y yo tenemos un par de cosas que hacer –dijo Kiba con una sonrisa ladeada. Sakura chilló que eran unos pervertidos y luego salió corriendo, arrastrando a un curioso Naruto con ella.

—Pero, Hime, quería…

—Sin comentarios. Mejor vamos por Neji. –dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas.

[*]

Tenten lanzó un kunai con fuerza al árbol, tratando de sacar el malestar que sentía, a un par de metros Neji se balanceaba de atrás a adelante, si hubiese tenido una cámara y una camisa de fuerza habría congelado ese momento así no tendría que ir a ver a su primer y único amor a un psiquiátrico.

— ¿Por qué, Kami? –dijo ella de forma tan dramática que avergonzaría a su sensei y Lee:- ¡¿Por qué el único hombre que me gusta tiene que estar de patio?!

Gruñó y lanzó otro kunai al árbol que apenas tenía espacio para más armas. No necesitaba mirar por encima de su hombro para saber que Neji seguía con su trauma. Maldijo y lo miró de forma furiosa.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca, Neji Hyuuga? ¿Qué te importa a ti si Hinata está liada con Uchiha? Sabes, lo que tú sientes es culpa, porque eres su protector y ni siquiera sabías que estaba saliendo con alguien –dijo Tenten mirando al chico que parecía estar a punto de un colapso emocional:- Reacciona, Neji, Hinata no seguiría toda la vida sola.

—Hinata-sama… ella… -los balbuceos de Neji se detuvieron, él cerró los ojos y gruñó entonces, saltó sobre ella, empujándola:- ¡Si ustedes no se hubiesen metido, las cosas no estarían así! ¡No me hubiese enterado de tremenda blasfemia!

— ¡HA! ¡Hipócrita! –chilló Tenten empujando al chico con enojo:- ¡Me das vergüenza!

— ¡TÚ ME DAS VERGÜENZA! –chilló Neji dándole otro empujón, sin saber que más decir.

— ¡OH! ¡QUE MADURO! -dijo Tenten de forma burlesca, antes de jalar el cabello Neji.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –espetó él a gritos, tratando de que ella soltara su cabello.

— ¡NO, TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA! –chilló Tenten furiosa:- ¿Sabes qué pienso? ¡Estás celoso porque Hinata está follando y tú no!

Neji gruñó, con las mejillas rojas, y entonces, la besó. Tenten sonrió y dejó que él sacara su frustración con ella. Luego tendría que agradecerle a Hinata.

Lejanamente escuchó a Sakura que enviara su informe a la base central porque la misión todavía no había terminado. A la mierda con la misión, ella estaba besando a Neji. Bueno, Neji la besaba.

_Ah, Kami, gracias por mandarme al loco Hyuuga._

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Informe extra.**

**Más conocido como**

**Desvarío de la escritora**

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡HOOOOOLAAA! ¡SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA! Ejem. _*aclara su garganta y se coloca frente a la pantalla*_ Quiero agradecer a los que están leyendo esta historia. Sé que han esperado un montón a la tonta escritora, pero no os preocupéis, en el próximo capítulo ¡Tendré más protagonismo!

—De hecho, Naruto, después de tus palabras no lo harás. _*dice la escritora antes de sacar un cartel de disculpas.*_ Sé que se suponía que en este capítulo iba a esclarecer las cosas, que iba a mezclar el comienzo de la relación y todo, pero la verdad es que nació esto y quedé conforme.

—Dinos~ ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Es Gaara? ¿O es Sasuke? ¡Ambos se lo tenían muy guardadito! ¡Siempre supe que Hinata-chan era algo rara, pero nunca imaginé que estuviese tan mal como para salir con el Teme! Y a pesar de que Gaara es mi amigo… es escalofriante.

_*repentinamente aparece un grupo de fans y Naruto se coloca pálido antes de gritar y despedirse, siendo seguido por la horda de fanáticas furiosas por las palabras del rubio*_

—Bueno. Hasta aquí el capitulo.

¿Se lo esperaban?

_¿Sasuke o Gaara? _

_¿Gaara o Sasuke?_

_¿O ambos?_


End file.
